


The Stormborn King and the White She-wolf.

by Ray561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Male Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561
Summary: Story updated with more well story and some fixes.Ok, so I found this I must have written it a while ago Just thought I would upload it as I found it interesting but I do not know if it will continue it.Jon is female and called Lyarra Snow 17 years old. / Visenya Targaryen and Daenerys is Daeron Targaryen is 18 years old.Daeron has taken the Iron throne and is King and Rhaella is his hand, he has the Unsullied, Dothraki and the golden company.Viserys is alive but Rhaella and Daeron left him behind due to his nature.I have updated and added more to the first chapter.Lyarra grew up with the Starks and had a much better upbringing and is well-loved by All her siblings/cousins. Ned was a good father. Catelyn was not a bitch as she was told eventually. Benjen is a Kinggaurd and did not go to the watch. the Kinggaurd survived the tower of Joy more is explained in the fic.Lyarra has a lot of anxiety about everything Marrying Daeron and going south really scare her more is explained in the fic.Ned Stark started working with the Targaryens once they got to Meereen all for Lyarra.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 56
Kudos: 243





	1. Prologue

**King Daeron Stormborn Targaryen on the Iron Throne.**

He had done it. He was King sitting on the throne built by his ancestors his conquest was unheard of what the usurper took over a year he did in under a day. He attacked burnt the gates his people charged in and took the Red Keep with no bloodshed to the people of Kings Landing.

Robert, his brothers, children, and wife were all in chains in the black cells or currently locked down and under guard. The Lannister’s as well he would need to speak with his mother on what to do with them. Tywin was still out and about and would need to be taken care of.

He sat in the chair content for the first time in years. His mother approached him as his eyes were closed. “So much for heading to White Harbor and gaining the support of the other lords as we make our way south you could have let me in on the plan son I am your Hand am I not” she was scolding him and he knew it. His mother still knew how to make him feel guilty.

He opened his eyes “I thought about it and decided I did not need the Lords to help me take the throne Muna. It seems I was right now the North cannot demand northern blood on the throne for their help. Now no one can demand their blood on the throne, and I can choose for myself”

His mother shook her head smiling “Ned Stark said he had much to discuss with us son. Just do not kill Robert Baratheon yet, he wanted to take his head personally it will be a good way to make peace with the North Lord Stark did send Ser Oswell Whent your way and he has been invaluable”

Her advice was sound “Agreed Muna, have you sent out word of our victory?” He asked.

“Yes, son I have. I have requested the lords to come and pledge themselves to our house once more” she watched him as he shifted in the chair “How does the throne feel son?”

He scoffed “Uncomfortable” he stood up and walked down the stair to her “What lords were already here now?”

“The Tyrells they were here to set up a betrothal between Lord Joffrey and Lady Margery. Lady Olenna and Lord Mace have requested an audience” She told him. He refused to even consider the idea of taking a Tyrell as a bride after Mace left his brother to die and sat on his ass at Stormsend.

“They will have a meeting in one weeks’ time I wish to see the keep and explore the city and visit Dragonstone. I am told my me took it without issue?” he asked.

“Yes, Lord Connington took it easy and will bring lord Stannis and his family to you alive as requested. Ser Barristan Selmy wishes to speak with you, and I believe to pledge himself to you” she answered. Daeron nodded as they walked the keep. Ser Barristan had been one of their informants over the years letting them know of assassin attempts and he would reward the man for it.

**Ned Stark Winterfell.**

He read the raven confirming King Daeron's victory over the throne. He passed it to Ser Arthur.

“It is time to tell her Lord Stark” the Dronish knight confirmed.

Ned nodded. “Take her to the crypts in front of my sister statue I will tell her there” Arthur nodded and left.

Ned made his way to his sister. “Lyanna it is time for me to fulfil the promised I made to you the day she was born. She will be queen”

His daughter came down to see him “Lyarra thank you for coming to see me.” He looked up at his daughter smiling “I have received a raven from the capital King Daeron Targaryen has taken the Iron Throne”

Her face went from smiles to shock “I see what dose a Targaryen King have to do with me, father?”

He sighed “More than you know” he smiled to his daughter she had grown so beautiful that her mother would be proud of her. She was fierce but gentle, strong, and kind. “It is time for me to speak with you about your mother my child”

She walked closer to him smiling as if she was waiting for this moment her whole life.

He turned and face Lyanna “Do you know who this is Lyarra?”

She nodded “Aunt Lyanna Father.”

He shook his head “Yes but Lyanna she is not your aunt Lyarra” he looked at her then the statue again she looked at the statue confused and he smiled sadly “Lyarra, Lyanna Stark she is you mother”

Her eyes darted everywhere as tears started to well in them and her breathing became heavy as her world came crashing down around her “You’re not my father?”

Ned moved quickly and put his hand on her shoulders “By blood no I am your uncle” he pulled her in for a hug “But never question it Lyarra you are my daughter and I will always love you as such” he lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes “You may not have my name but you have my blood the blood of the Starks and the blood of the dragon”

“I’m not a Stark. I have never been one, is Lyarra even my real name?”

He smiled “Your real name is Princess Visenya Targaryen but Lyarra you are a Stark you mother was a Stark you are a Targaryen and a Stark and you do not have to choose which one you are, you are both”

Lyarra’s Eyes when wide with shock “What does this mean for me and House Stark?”

“Once the King and his mother Queen Rhaella learn of you, I have no doubt that they will come for you, he will choose you as his queen” He laughed “I will be honest Lyarra once he gets a look at you and learns who you are he will want no other woman like many men already in the North”

“I don’t know anything about being queen father and the north is my home” he smiled sadly at her “I can’t leave” she feared for her future he could see it.

“Lyarra it is in your blood to be Queen. I have seen you do anything you put your mind to” he wiped the tears that began streaming her cheeks “Do you trust my judgment” she nodded “Then trust me now King Daeron Targaryen, he is a good man who has freed slaves in Essos and he protects the weak, I trust that he will be a good man to you. You are meant for so much more than being a wife to some stuck-up northern lord or their son” He kissed her forehead “You will be a great Queen of the Seven Kingdoms” _I don’t want to be queen!_ She screamed in her head.

**Ned Stark Winterfell**

“Father I saw Lyarra she seemed upset but would not say why” His son and heir followed him.

“Come with me to the great hall son I will explain everything including your sister’s current mood” his son only nodded as he made his way into the great hall were his family had gathered. Benjen was already waiting.

“Brother, I do not see Lyarra?” Ned asked as he sat next to his wife.

“The news has hurt her like we knew it would, and she wished to be alone for now” Ned nodded understanding the girl’s feelings.

Catelyn spoke, “What news has hurt the girl’s feelings, Ned?” he looked at his wife sympathetically giving his wife the hint. Catelyn was tolerant of the girls presence once she learnt that the girl’s mother had died and the Starks were her only family left Ned decided on the girl's fifth name day to tell her the truth Catelyn while she had not been a mother to the girl she did her best from then to guide her without drawing suspicions to Lyarra.

“Firstly, as you know King Daeron Targaryen has taken the Iron Throne for House Targaryen” They all nodded Sansa having a glimmer of desire in her eyes.

“When I came home from Dorne I told a lie to the world to all of you and I did it for Lyarra to protect her” They all seemed confused.

“Lyarra Snow is not her name; she is not my bastard and she is not my daughter by blood she is my niece and the true born daughter of Prince Rhaegar Targareyn and your aunt Princess Lyanna Stark. Her real name is Visenya Targaryen and she is a Princess of House Targaryen” Sansa’s jaw dropped to the floor, Arya and Robb seemed to be just in shock Bran and Rickon did not seem to understand it well

“The truth has hurt her because it has brought her world crashing down around her. She feels lost right now her father is not her father but her uncle, her siblings are her cousins. The mother she has wanted to know her whole life has been here all along. Soon her grandmother and uncle will come for her” he explained.

Arya seemed hurt by the news as well “Why will they come for her?”

Robb explained “The King's mother will want to meet her grandchild Arya and she has a right to know her. As for the King, he will need a Queen that gives him more claim over the throne than his cruel brother Prince Viserys Targaryen who will no doubt make his way back to Westeros now that he knows Daeron has taken the throne” Robb slammed his hand on the table “Lyarra will hate feeling like she is being used as a pawn in the great game”

“Why can we just not tell them father” Arya suggested.

Ned sighed “Because I promised her mother to give the girl the best life I could, with Robert removed from power that life will be as Queen it is her birthright and her duty as the last daughter of House Targaryen”

Catelyn sighed “Your father is right. As Lyarra Snow all she can be is a wife to some minor lord to give him children and run his castle. Everything your father has told me of this young king tells me he will want her by his side running things like he has done so with his mother”

Sansa spoke, “Lyarra does not act like a queen, princess or a lady she will not fit in up south, not to mention she hates being the centre of attention and large crowds father.”

“Don’t be jealous Sansa just because Lyarra is a real princess and you can only dream of ever being one” Arya spat making Sansa’s nostrils flare.

“That is not it, look Arya I love Lyarra she will forever be my sister, but the southern lords think differently to the lords of the north."

Ned put his hand up motioning them to stop “Enough you two. The King is not a traditional King anyway he rides with the Dothraki and walks among the people. Besides Sansa Lyarra is a lady when she needs to be, she just prefers to be around the boy’s more, Lyanna her mother was the same, but don’t you dare say she was not a lady”

“Besides Queen Visenya Targaryen her namesake was a fighter and a warrior. Lyarra is just like her right, father?” he nodded smiling Arya spoke again “This will change nothing father she will always be my sister”

“I agree father it changes nothing,” Robb said firmly.

He smiled “Make certain your sister knows this ok?” They both nodded “I feel she will need you both now more than ever”

**Visenya Targaryen her room.**

She gazes into the mirror as she thought of her future it terrified her as Lyarra she only had to contend with the Northern lords looking at her. However, they were always polite. Yes, many lords had asked for her hand in marriage from her father. _No, her uncle_ He had always declined was this why was he saving her for her uncle? She would have to ask him to be certain. She also had to prepare herself as politics in the south are different, she would not see the knife come for her until it was too late.

She felt her breathing starting to become erratic. She hated being the centre of attention and being around large crowds. She looked at her harp. _Perhaps I should play it, the Harp and singing has always calmed me._

_Will this be my life now to look pretty smile, push out the king’s babes and watch for a knife in my back or heart?_

“Sister?” She heard a voice she looked back in the mirror. _Arya._ She took a deep breath to calm herself.

She smiled as she turned to face her sister. “Come in Arya you are always welcome”

Her little sister smiled running over to her. “This change’s nothing you know? You will always be my sister”

She Hugged Arya very tightly. “I know Arya and you will always be my little sister”

“Father says this means you will be leaving Winterfell Lyarra?” She asked helping her braid her hair.

“It does little wolf, but I will speak with father before I leave and if you wish it you could be one of my Ladies in waiting, Sansa as well.” she watched her sister fix her hair.

“But I’m not a lady” Arya commented.

She scoffed “Then that means that I am not a lady Arya”

Arya shook her head “You’re not you are a Princess and you will be Queen”

“Arya you will always be a lady even if you do not act like one my mother was just like you and me, yet she was a Lady remember? Lady Lyanna Stark” She gave her little sister, her own perspective. “But it is up to you little sister,” she said kissing her head.

“I will think about it Lyarra” Arya confirmed.

Robb came in “Arya is right Snow, we may be cousins by blood, but we are siblings’ always” Robb brought her in for a hug.

“I wanted to tell you when you asked me what was wrong but-” he put his chin on her head.

Robb shook his head “Father has explained everything sister why he did not tell us. One slip up and it would have been over for all of us” he gave her a gentle punch on the arm “Maybe you are what the south needs sister a northern queen to help the southern ladies pull the sticks out of their asses.

She let out a soft laugh.

Sansa came running in fast threw her arms around her “You will always be my sister Lyarra no matter what the blood says”

she held her red-headed sister tight “Thank you, Sansa”

**Daeron Targaryen Kings Landing.**

“So, what replies have we got from the Lords Muna?” She sat at her desk as her son began to eat an apple.

“Dorne will be sending Princess Elia Martell, her brother Prince Oberyn Martell, their niece Princess Arianne Martell and nephew Prince Quentyn Martell to see that you fulfil Viserys agreement for their support maybe they should go find Viserys as it was his agreement” she replied.

“Well they will be disappointed won’t they as I don’t need their support” He retorted.

“Yes, they will. Tywin Lannister says he will come to negotiate his children’s and grandchildren’s releases be careful with him Daeron, he will turn on you first chance he gets. Jon Arryn as you know is very unwell and his widow will not leave his side” He gave an understanding nod “Lord Edmure Tully is on his way as his father Lord Hoster Tully is also unwell and there is a raven for you from Lord Eddard Stark but it says for your eyes only”

“I hope Lord Stark still has Lord Theon Greyjoy with him?” She nodded to him “Good, what of Lord Stark’s children? What are their names?” He inquired.

“His son and heir is Robb Stark there not much I can say about him, he has two daughters Sansa, then there is Arya and his youngest to boys are called Bran and Rickon Stark” his mother explained.

He always wondered what would have happened if Rhaegar had won but it was too late to think on it now. “I thought he had six children Muna?”

“Yes, he also has another child a Daughter named Lyarra Snow the Bastard of Winterfell also called the White She-wolf. It surprises me that the northern lords are also calling her the Blue Rose reborn and not Sansa Stark interesting” she pondered.

“Golden Rose of Highgarden and a Blue Rose of Winterfell. That must mean she is extremely beautiful maybe more so than her true born sister?” he suggested.

“That or she looks a lot like Ned Starks sister Lyanna Stark as she was also called the Blue Rose of Winterfell” His mother suggested back.

He shrugged. “Maybe if so, I will finally get to see what captivated my brother about the she-wolf” his mother smirked “I just hope I don’t fall for the same thing”

She handed him Lord Starks raven and he opened it and read it. “Seven hells Muna!” he stood up after reading the scroll.

“What is it, son?”

“I think I know why Lord Stark wanted us to go North first Muna”

“Oh?” she asked.

“Ned Starks Bastard daughter is not his daughter at all?”

She looked up at her son confused “Then whose daughter, is she?”

“He says her real name is Princess Visenya Targaryen and she is Rhaegar’s daughter, my niece and your granddaughter. Ned Stark says Oswell Whent and Ashara Dayne will confirm it” He passed the scroll back to her “He wants us to go to Winterfell to meet with him and her”

She read the scroll his mother face went from shock to having a small smile as she did. It did not surprise him to see her reaction she would have a piece of Rhaegar with her now “Then we go North if she is who he says then Ned Stark has done House Targaryen a great service protecting her this whole time” he nodded in agreement.

He sighed now he wanted to meet his niece but had to deal with the Tyrells. “Have the Tyrells meet with me in the throne room Muna, then we will start preparing to go north, oh and call a council meeting to discuss this news” he ordered he got up and left.

**Daeron the throne room.**

“Lord Mace Tyrell thank you for coming” He greeted the fat lord.

The lord knelt “Your Grace House Tyrell is yours to command.” He grovelled.

“Thank you, Tyrell and the rest of your family would be?” He motioned his hand the two ladies and a handsome young man standing with him.

“Apologize my King” he motioned him to the young man next to him “This is my son Ser Loras Tyrell.” He moved his hand to an old woman “My mother Olenna Tyrell” _the queen of thorns._ Then he motioned his hand to an incredibly beautiful young woman “A this is my daughter the Golden Rose of Highgarden Margery Tyrell”

“I am happy to meet you Ser and Ladies I will be honest with you I know what you want. You want your Golden Rose to be Queen. I understandable however I am not looking to choose a bride until I have seen all the daughters that the Lord Paramount’s have to offer me” he spoke honestly.

“None will compare to our Golden Rose why not just get it over with, she is the only one worthy of a King” The old bitch spoke arrogantly. It annoyed him a little.

He scoffed “Many said the same of Cersei Lannister, yet my brother chased after the She-wolf. Who knows maybe you are right but I would rather take my chances than give my kingdom over to a family who sat on their ass why my brother died on the Trident while claiming they stayed loyal to House Targaryen” Olenna’s mouth dropped to the ground.

“Your grace I was securing Stormsend for your House” Mace argued.

He rolled his eyes “fuck off with that excuse Lord Tyrell you could have held it with ten thousand troops yet and sent the rest to my brother but you were busy saving your own ass” the lord went to speak but he motioned him to stop “I will hear no more on it. I will decide who is worthy of being my queen once the other Lords get here got it?” the lord nodded “Good we are done here you may leave.”

Why would he marry a traitor’s daughter when he could marry a princess, he knew was he could not wait to see the faces of the lords of Westeros a princess dangled in front of them this whole time.

**Rhaella council chambers.**

She sat in her chair and huffed “I called you two here first because we have only just gotten news of a secret granddaughter of mine, My son and I, we will be headed north obviously to meet her and bring her home” his mother looked to Ser Oswell and Ashara “Lord Stark says you two knew about my granddaughter?”

Ser Oswell nodded “Yes, your graces I did, I was watching over her until you landed in Meereen and Lord Stark sent me to you.”

Her son glared at the knight and Ashara “Yet you said nothing the both of you?”

Ashara put her hands up in surrender “I knew of the princess but I promised my brother I would not speak of the girl ever and I kept that promise as it meant a lot to me” She glared at Lady Ashara then nodded.

Her son looked back at Ser Oswell “Your Grace, I had no idea who with you could be trusted other than you and your mother, I could not risk anyone hearing and speak of the girl. If Robert had learnt, he would have torn the Seven Kingdoms apart to get to her and her fate would have been one worse than death because of who she is to Robert and what she represents” he explained.

Rhaella sighed “He is right Daeron. I don’t like it but protecting the girl was more important than us learning before we could meet her in person or take back the throne”

Daeron nodded “I understand” He huffed “Now we know what Lord Stark wished to speak to us about and what he meant by Northern blood on the throne” he sat down “So Lord Stark wishes for me to just step aside for his niece, for my niece? Well it is not going to happen Muna”

Ashara shook her head “We are not in Dorne my King and Ned Stark knows that” Daeron looked to Ashara confused “The first dance with dragons started because the Lords of Westeros wanted a man on the throne when a woman was the heir and after that, the law of succession was changed so it would go to the next male heir” he could see that Lady Ashara hated the rule. It was unfair and maybe he will change it.

Daeron lent his head back “Then why reveal her now what is Ned Starks end game?”

Ser Oswell spoke “To fulfil his promise to Lady Lyanna and make his niece Queen, your Grace”

“I will not give up the throne I fought and took back for our family. I want nothing but the best life for my niece, but she has done nothing to earn it. I put my blood sweat and tears into this why she was living safely in a castle, the throne at this point is mine and I will not give it up for her” he let out a large sigh.

“You won’t have to your grace” A new voice caught his attention and he looks to the man.

“Lord Varys I did not ask for you to come. But since you are here please Lord Varys give me your thoughts” Daeron motioned the Spider to sit.

The Spider nodded and sat at the table “Your brother will return eventually and he technically has a better claim than you but if you marry Princess Visenya you will have her own claim to strengthen yours. She is Rhaegar’s daughter with Lyanna Stark. A marriage to her it gives you claim over both the South and the North. The North will fall behind you with one of their own beside the throne as will the Trident and maybe even the Vale. The North is very fond of Lyarra Snow just as they were of Lyanna Stark” The Spider explained.

Daeron rubbed his chin “That is true Viserys cannot claim a throne that I have claimed through Rhaegar’s heir and the Lords are more likely to back me over him with Rhaegar’s daughter by my side”

“Very well” he looked to her “Mother, send a raven to Lord Stark tell him that his King will leave for Winterfell soon to claim his fealty and my niece.” his mother nodded.

**King Daeron Council chambers.**

His council was assembled he thought it best to reveal Visenya’s existence to them they were all sat around the council table His mother as Hand of the King, Lady Ashara Dayne the Mistress of Coin, Varys the Master of Whispers, Jon Connington Master of Laws, Ser Barristan Lord commander of the Kingsgaurd, Lord Monford Valeryon Mast of Ships, Harry Strickland, Missandei and Greyworm. 

“Thank you all for coming on short notice, I have called this emergency meeting to discuss some news of grave importance. Lord Stark has let me know of the existence of someone a girl. A girl until earlier today both my mother and I did not know existed as who she really is but I can assure you that Ser Artur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, Lady Ashara and Lord Eddard Stark have confirmed her identity so she is who they say she is” he motioned them all to sit.

They all did then Rhaella spoke “The person we are speaking of is my granddaughter, Princess Visenya Targaryen the child of my son Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Princess Lyanna Stark”

Connington interrupted “Rhaegar married Lyanna Stark?”

“Connington you knew my son do you think he would ever father a bastard child?” She asked the Master of Law.

He shook his head “No, Queen Rhaella I do not”

She nodded “Visenya was born at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, where her mother Princess Lyanna perished due to complications with her birth” Ser Barristan sighed “I know it is unfortunate five people were present for the girls birth Lord Eddard Stark, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold and Lord Howland Reed.” She took a deep breath “After Princess Lyanna died the child was taken to Winterfell and raised by Lord Stark as his own daughter Lyarra Snow for protection.  
  


Ser Arthur has stayed by the girl’s side leading many believing him to be her overprotective uncle” She looked at Ashara “Many also believed the girl to be Lady Ashara’s daughter even though Lord Stark denied such a claim many times. She is not she is a princess of House Targaryen”

Connington rubbed his chin “This gives her the better claim than you, your grace”

Ashara scoffed “If this were Dorne, yes, but it is not the sexist pigs of Westeros would never choose a woman when they could have a man on the throne. The Dance with Dragons proved that. besides Daeron took the Iron throne back by conquest anyway”

Greyworm spoke. “The Unsullied would also never follow the Princess as my king is our leader, he freed us” Daeron nodded in appreciation to his commander.

“The Dothraki would be the same they won’t follow a woman they only follow strength it is why they have Daeron as their Great Khal” Missandei informed.

“Does the girl even want the throne your graces? Has anyone spoken to her about it?” Ser Barristan asked.

“According to Lord Stark, the girl has only just learnt the truth herself and is quite shaken by the revelation of her birthright. Once it gets out and it will, my enemies will use it against me anyway Ser Barristan. Besides if Viserys shows up this just strengthens my claim against him would it not? if I marry Rhaegars heir as the last sane male heir to House Targaryen and then as King and Queen we combine our claims?” Daeron suggested.

"Your brother is not made just cruel and not fit to rule but you are right Viserys has too much of your father in him" Rhaella spat.

Connington spoke “It makes the most sense your grace. The girl gets her birthright and the two of you keep the Valeryian blood strong. However, most of the other Lord’s will not like getting skipped over for this girl until today none knew she even existed”

Daeron shrugged “To bad for them the only Houses that have done anything for us since Robert took the throne are Houses Greyjoy who got my people here, Dayne and House Stark who have been protecting my niece all this time. I have no reason to reward any other houses notwithstanding current company my lords” They nodded agreeing with him.

Missandei spoke, “What do we know of the Princess’s character your grace?”

“Lord Stark says that she is a lot like her mother though not as rash and more tempered. The Princess is fierce but gentle and caring she has spent all her life living life as a privileged bastard that has given her perspective on the lord’s and common people.”

He laughed “However she is not weak, Visenya is also like her namesake a warrior and an expert with a sword and a bow. Ser Arthur has trained her since she was six. Ned Stark claimed her to be a prodigy with the blade and on a horse like her mother”

Connington spoke “The lords and faith will not like a Queen who carries a blade and fights my lord, so you may have to make her put the blade away”

Rhaella scoffed “That will not happen Jon, Visenya is stubborn like her mother and like my son. Besides the worst thing, we could do is try to change the girl and make her someone she is not. Lyanna chose Rhaegar for a reason and it was not because he was the prince it was because with Robert she might as well have been put in chains”

Daeron nodded “I agree why would I force her to be someone she is not. My fight in Essos was so anyone was able to choose their own path in life” he sighed “Besides is there anything wrong with a queen who can defend herself if she comes under attack?”

“No, your Grace” Connington answered.

“Anything else we should know about the girl only saw her as a babe?” Ashara asked.

Daeron shook his head “No, the information we have is small but I want her to be comfortable here that won’t happen if I start taking things she loves from her” he laughed “I would also prefer a marriage where the girl does not fucking hate me. I do not want to be like Robert and Cersei” That got a laugh out of the room.

“My mother, myself, Missandei and Greyworm will head North soon. I will take the Dothraki and half Unsullied with me you lot will hold the capital with the golden company and hold off negotiations with Tywin Lannister and Renly Baratheon until we return got it?” They all nodded “I will not be gone too long. I will head north, marry the princess and return as quickly as possible without seeming like a snobbish prick” Daeron explained

The Spider nodded “A wise choice my king. I will discreetly prepare a ceremony to please the people in the south your grace”

“Yes, that would be wise Lord Varys” Daeron replied then he looked around the room “What we have talked about here today does not leave this room until I return with my queen got it?” they all nodded.

“Good then you are all dismissed for today” They all bowed and left one by one.

**Visenya Targaryen Winterfell.**

It was not difficult for her to demand her uncle let her go to the execution of the deserter. The man left his post because he believed the watch was pointless as there is nothing out there but wildlings. It was not her first execution it was just another thing that she could do that her sisters were not.

Her reasoning now was as she was to be queen, she should be there for executions even if she will not be allowed to perform them herself. Her father agreed with her reasoning.

They were now making their way back home when they found a dead Stag and a massive wolf.

“It’s a freak” Theon declared.

“it’s a dire wolf” her father revealed as he looked to the other adults with them. He ripped the antler from ins neck “Tough old beast” her father declared.

“There are no Dire wolfs south of the wall,” Robb said.

“Now there are five do you want to hold one?” she said as she passed the pup to her little brother Bran.

“Where will they go? Their mother’s dead?” Brand asked.

“They don’t belong down here the lord declared”

“Better a quick death, they won’t last without there mother,” her father said.

Theon eagerly made his way to bran pulling his knife “Right. Give it here” he demanded.

“No!” Bran shouted pulling the wolf pup away from Theon’s grip.

“Put away your blade” Robb ordered.

“I take orders from your father, not you.” Theon spat.

“Please, father!” Bran begged her father spinning to face Bran.

“I’m sorry bran” her father apologized.

“Father? There are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The Direwolf is the sigil of your house they were meant to have them” she would say anything to spear these animals that could be the last of their kind.

he paused and thought for a moment “You will train them yourselves; you will feed them yourselves and if they die you will bury them yourselves” he ordered as he turned and walked away.

Lyarra passed the wolves to Robb who passed them to Theon. Robb then grabbed the other two wolves himself.

“What about you?” Bran asked petting the wolf he was holding.

She smiled sadly “I’m not a Stark” she declared it still heart her to say it,

They began to walk away but she heard something “Did you hear that?” She began moving towards the noise then she found it a pup white as snow walking on its own already it was smaller than the others. The wolf felt like it was hers and it brought a smile to her face.

“What is it?” her brother asked as she picked the wolf pup up.

“The runt of the litter that one is your's Snow” Theon joked while Robb had a small smiled on his face, she smiled back. _A Dire wolf of my own a white wolf._

**Daeron Targaryen Riverrun.**

Deciding it would be easier to meet Lord Hoster Tully and his son at their home rather than have him wait for him they decided to make a stop at Riverrun on the way to Winterfell. He had to threaten Lord Frey at the twins to allow his people through with Aerion, Rhaegal and Viserion the cunt quickly complied. He was another who would have to be dealt with it seems.

Daeron and his mother were currently speaking with The Lord of Riverrun and his son.

“I must admit it surprises me that you came to us instead of us going to you, your grace?” The Lord questioned.

“I am on my way to Winterfell and I thought it would be better this way. You don’t have to travel in your condition, and I get to meet the Warden of the Trident personally.” He answered taking a sip of his wine.

“I’m I still that Warden of the Trident your Grace I helped overthrow your father.” Hoster took a sip of wine as he waited for an answer.”

“As long as you swear fealty again yes. The reasons behind the rebellion were just, my father was a mad man and a monster. He needed to be stopped. I just wish Roberts lies had not pulled everyone away from Rhaegar who was also planning to overthrow my father. Robert knew if everyone found out Lyanna left with him the North and the Vale would have flocked to him and he would never have Lyanna for himself.”

Hoster nodded. “Yes, what Robert did to turn the North, Trident and the Vale against Rhaegar turned the three kingdoms from him Jon Arryn even turned his back on the stag, as did my good son.” he put his wine down. “All that death over a woman choosing the prince over him.”

Daeron nodded “Indeed and he will pay dearly for it.” he declared.

“What business could the king have in Winterfell might I ask?” the man seemed curious.

“The answer depends on how good you can keep a secret, for now, my lord the answer could endanger an innocent girl’s life” Rhaella bit her lip as he prepared to reveal Lyarra’s secret.

“If you tell me a secret in confidence my king, I am duty-bound to uphold it. House Tully takes that very seriously.” Hoster declared.

“I am meeting the Lord of Winterfell’s daughter Lyarra Snow.” Daeron revealed.

“Why her?” Hoster questioned further.

“Because she is actually his niece and my brother Rhaegar’s daughter. Lyanna Starks daughter.” Daeron confirmed.

Edmure began choking on his drink as Hoster's eyes darted around as he though on the truth. “I knew something was not right about the girl. Why would a bastard girl have two former kingsguard following her around? Why was Ned was so protective of her even more so than his own children? He was always careful of who she was around.”

“Lord Stark was protecting her,” Rhaella said.

Hoster nodded. “I assume she will be leaving Winterfell as your Queen then?”

Daeron nodded. “It is a way to secure the throne as my brother will show up eventually with me and her married, he cannot do anything about it. I will have my own claim to the throne, as well as Rhaegars daughters, claim. I have three large Dragons and by then I will have three riders for them” Daeron confidently said.

Rhaella almost spat out her drink. “You are going to try and have her bond with Rhaegal?”

Her son nodded. “Better Rhaegal is in the hands of my wife than him falling into Visery’s hands and us getting into a dance with the dragons”

“You will be in for a treat if you hear her play her harp and sing,” Edmure said “The girl's voice is as beautiful as she is”

“She plays the harp and sings?” His mother asked in excitement.

Edmure nodded “I Heard her last year. She does not play for large crowds like her father. Cat says the girls plays the harp and sings to cope with her anxiety, Lyarra does not like being the centre of attention or large crowds. There was an incident at my niece’s birthday Roose Bolton’s Bastard got too handsy with her.” Both he and his mother look to each other worried.

“It was nothing like that your graces they were dancing. He put his hands where he was not supposed to which created a scene and moved everyone’s attention to them making her rush out of the room. No one could find the girl for hours. Until I heard her singing in the godswood later that night as I was helping search of her. Not long after I found her Ned came and took her inside”

“What happened to the Bolton boy?” Daeron asked with anger in his voice.

“Robb Stark gave him a massive beating after which Lord Stark gave the boy a choice death or the Watch the boy chose the Watch but later disappeared” Edmure revealed.

“I’ll be sure to offer a strong reward for the bastard's capture when we get back to the capital,” Daeron said looking to his mother.

**Visenya Targaryen Winterfell.**

She could see the Kings forces coming over the hill now down the Kingsroad. He was still a few hours away. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was not marrying the King today at least that was what her father had told her. She was just meeting with him today and they were going to discuss the wedding plans.

Still, she was terrified of everything. Her life was spiralling out of control and for the first time she had no say in anything that was happening. She did not want to be queen but she did not know how to tell anyone and she doubted anyone would listen anyway. it was her duty.

**Daeron The Kingsroad.**

She was close and he could feel it the closer he got the more pull he felt towards the north. The last few nights had been filled with dreams of his lover he could not see her face, but the dark hair and eyes were an attribute of the Stark’s. Ser Oswell Whent had told him Visenya could only have passed as Ned Starks daughter because of her dark hair, He was certain Ned Stark thanked his gods she did not take after her father.

He now had no doubt in his mind Visenya and his shadow lover were one and the same as the shadow lover also always had a white wolf with eyes like rubies beside her.

He looks behind him and motioned Missandei to ride beside him for a moment “Missandei once we arrive, I am assigning you to my niece. She will need help to integrate into my life. She may also need a friend going forward to speak of her troubles to if she feels she cannot bring them to me”

“You wish for me to spy on her for you?” She gave him a disapproving look.

“No, while I do want you to report to me if something is wrong or I am doing something my niece does not like Missandei. if she tells you in confidence something she does not wish for me to know do not tell me, she will need someone she can trust so it is best if you keep it between you two. Unless it is, of course, a detriment to the girl’s wellbeing, understood?”

Missandei nodded “Understood your grace, I will do my best to make the Princess life as easy as possible as she adjusts to life in the south.”

He gave her a nod “Thank you Missandei” Missandei smiled and moved back behind him taking her place beside Greyworm.

**Visenya Targaryen Winterfell.**

“Lyarra I have someone here to meet you your uncle Benjen travelled all the way to Castel Black to bring him here for you to meet him” The man standing beside him was very old and obviously blind as her father lead him to her.

“My lord it is good to meet you I am Lyarra” She greeted him warmly as he was brought over to her.

“I am not a Lord, young Princess I gave that up when I became a master and pledged myself to the service of Castel Black,” he said as he grabbed her hands “I also know that Lyarra was not the name you were born with Princess Visenya Targaryen”

She sighed “I don’t feel like Visenya”

She led him over to some chairs and sat with him “We are kin you and I child both dragons” he revealed to her.

She looked to her father who had a small smile “Oh, I thought myself, the King, my grandmother and Prince Viserys were the last dragons”

The old man smiled warmly “I am Maester Aemon Targaryen son of King Maekar”

“I have read about you. You refused to take the throne and took the black so none could plot to overthrow you brother Aegon the fifth” The master nodded then looked to her father “Could we have some time to ourselves Lord Stark” her father nodded and left.

“Now, I know you have the colouring of the Starks you would not have blended in here if you had not. But if you do not mind?” he moved his hands to touch her face and she moved them to let him close her eyes. “Yes, my child you have the long face of the starks but everything else is from our side of your family you look remarkably like my niece Princess Rhaelle Targaryen however your voice reminds me of my sisters Princess Daella and Rhae I can still hear them singing to their children to this day” he pulled his hands from her face as she gave him a sad smile.

“My father I know he liked to sing to the people and play the harp,” she said in a fond voice.

“I am told you play the Harp and sing?” The old dragon asked.

“Only when I am upset or nervous it calms me down,” she said in a relaxed voice.

The old man laughed “Then why are you not playing and singing now child” she looked at him shocked “Yes, I am a blind man my child but even I can see and feel your anxiety. You are afraid of marrying the king? Are you scared he will hurt you as his father did to his mother?”

She let out a deep breath. “King Daeron is a good man I have been told as such. Am I nervous that I am marrying him, yes, of course, I am, what young woman would not be he is the King?” she closed her eyes “The king has been chased by assassins, fought slavers, conquered their cities, Became the Khal of Khals, he fucking brought dragons into this world again and retook our family throne in under a day without mass bloodshed. I am just a simple sheltered girl being dragged into his world because of who my birth father was I cannot compare to him”

“You are intimidated by him. I see that is understandable. All I have read my great, great nephew is like a force of nature and the dragons are powerful and he is not afraid to use them to show it. He only moves forward and never looks back” Aemon felt like the person she could speak to about this.

“It is not just him, however. I am comfortable here in my simple little life. Something missing is yes. The south is filled with dangers I know I will never see coming. I will be apart of the great game and I am told it is terrifying. Here I feel safe and protected. I have my father, Lord Stark and my siblings. In the south, I will have my grandmother and Daeron but I do not know them” She was breathing heavily now.

“I know I have to do this part of me wants to. I want to be a part of what my family built and help restore it. it is all happening so fast and it feels like I am just being dragged up the current with nothing to latch on to or steady me” she took deep breaths.

He grabbed her hands “What I don’t envy about you my child is that as a woman you do not get a choice as I did. You cannot take the black or become a Maester. Lord Stark has given you so much freedom in your young life now you feel like you have been stripped of it completely. You have also become a pawn in the great game to ensure Viserys cannot claim the throne. Daeron is likely also claiming you so his brother cannot and trust me you do not want him to claim you I have read stories about him”

She gulped “I know it is Daeron or Viserys. I choose Daeron. However, it does not make it any easier for me”

He nodded “I understand my child and nothing I say will make it easier on you you may find little joy in being Queen. Hopefully, once you have a child or two they become your joy."She smiled at the old man and he clapped his hands together as if he was changing the subject with a bang "I have brought you a gift something I have held onto for a long time. I believe Lord Stark put it on your bed”

She got up and grabbed the gift. It was wrapped in leather, so she unwrapped it. It was a longsword “This is Valiryan steel!” she said surprised. It was magnificent, light and beautiful the pommel was shaped like a flame and the guard had a ruby at the centre. “Where did you get this Uncle Maester”

He laughed “I have not been called uncle Maester since my Niece Rhaelle. It was given to me at Castel Black by the Lord Commander when I joined. His name was Brandon Rivers or Bloodraven as they called him”

She looked over to her uncle “Then this sword is?”

“The sword of the warrior queen herself Queen Visenya Targaryen, Darksister, I am told you are good with a blade and though it was time I passed it on and who better than the youngest daughter of our house who shares the same name?”

She smiled at him “Thank you Uncle Maester it is a magnificent gift and I will forever cherish it”

She walked over and picked up her harp and began to play the strings and closed her eyes as her great uncle listened.

“ _A bear there was  
A bear, a bear  
All black and brown  
And covered in hair_

_Three boys, a goat  
And a dancing bear  
They danced and spun  
Up to the fair_

_How sweet she was  
And pure and fair  
The maid with honey  
Up in her hair_

_He smelled her all  
On the summer air  
The maid with honey  
Up in her hair_

_From there, to here. From here! To there!_  
_All black and brown and covered in hair!_  
_He smelled that girl on the summer air!_  
_The bear! The bear!_  
_The maiden fair!_

_Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!_  
_I'll never dance with a hairy bear!_  
_I called a knight, but you're a bear!_  
_All black and brown and covered in hair!_

_He lifted her high in the air!_  
_He sniffed and roared and he smelled her there!_  
_She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair!_  
_He licked the honey all up in her hair!_

_From there to here. From here! To there!_  
_All black and brown and covered in hair!_  
_He smelled that girl on the summer air!_  
_The bear! The bear!_  
_The maiden fair!_

_And the bear, the bear!_  
_The maiden fair!_  
_And the bear, the bear!_

_She sighed and she squealed and she kicked the air!_  
_Then she sang: My bear! My bear so fair!_  
_And off they went into the summer air!_  
_The bear, the bear,_  
_And the maiden fair!_

_From there to here. From here! To there!_  
_All black and brown and covered in hair!_  
_He smelled that girl on the summer air!_  
_The bear! The bear!_  
_The maiden fair!_

_And the bear, the bear!_  
_The maiden fair!_  
_And the bear, the bear!_  
_The maiden fair!_  
_And the bear, the bear!”_

When she opened her eyes, the old dragon had tears running from them. “You sound much more like Daella than Rhae my child your voice is calming and sweet. You have made this old dragon happy it was like listening to my sister sing to her children all over again”

She smiled at him “It was the least I could do after you gave me such a beautiful gift Uncle Maester” The old man smile as he whipped away his tears.

She looked up noticing her father standing at the door “How long were you there? father”

“I came once I heard your harp begin to play and I was here long enough to hear you sing” He smiled sadly "I won’t hear it as often as I do very soon so I did not want to miss it”

He was holding a small box “What is this father?” she said looking at it.

He smiled as he passed her the box “You are a Princess Lyarra and a princess needs a crown I believe I have just the item for you” she sat on the bed holding the box “Open it Lyarra”

She complied and opened the box it was a crown white gold with two wolf heads overlapping each other with ruby eyes. She looked up as her father shocked “Where did you get this-”

He smiled taking it out of the box putting it on her head it fit her exactly right “It was the crown your mother never got to wear. I believe your father had it made for her”

She felt her lip tremble as she hugged her “Thank you father” She did not want to be queen but this was a piece of her mother being given to her.

“He nodded soon you will meet the king and you cannot do so dressed as you are Lyarra. Catelyn has had something made specifically for today so that the king can meet Princess Visenya Targaryen she has also been working on your maiden cloak with Sansa but you will have to wait to see it” Her father was right she had not long come back from training and riding. even if she was not a princess she could not look as she does now when the king arrived. she had some mud on her and her hair was a mess. He kissed her cheek as Sansa, Catelyn and Arya came in holding a superb dress for her to wear “It is time for you to get ready Lyarra the King will be here soon”


	2. The King and The Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King arrives in the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read the first chapter since I posted it I added a fair bit to it that might make this chapter confusing.

Lord Stark had left them, and her uncle Aemon had been given a room in the guest wing where her future husband and grandmother would be staying. Where she would be staying after they wed. The old dragon was tired from travel and wanted to rest before he met the king.

She was currently finishing getting ready with the help of Lady Sark, Sansa, and Arya she had bathed and changed into the amazing dress she had been gifted. They would switch between helping her and getting ready themselves. She the dress was a dark grey dress so dark it would be confused as black It was covered dragon scale-like pattern but with patches of light grey wolf fur on its sleeves, collar and at the bottom of it. The dress was beautiful and currently the most beautiful dress she owned.

Arya hated being a lady and Sansa love it. Lyarra was not opposed to looking good and dressing as a lady should, she enjoyed it even but only if she could still do all the things she loved.

Once they had finished getting her ready, she looked in the mirror as she placed the crown on her head. In some ways, she hated how good she looked. She looked like a Princess she would read about in her stories growing up.

“Wow you look pretty Lyarra, I hope I grow half as beautiful as you are now” Her littlest sister smiled looking at her.

“I know that you will grow beautiful Arya father says you look just like my mother Lyanna” she replied giving her a light pinch on her cheek making her pout.

“Catelyn, have you and Lord Stark thought of my proposal for Sansa and Arya about them becoming my ladies in waiting at the Red Keep?” She looked to lady stark curious of her answer Arya had agreed if she could learn to fight like Lyarra. Sansa was over the moon about the offer.

“I have talked with Ned about it and he says he will give you an answer while you four are south” Catelyn declared while she fixed Sansa’s hair. She knew Lady Stark had been enthusiastic about the girls going south so Sansa could be dangled in front of the other lords’ sons.

She looked at lady Stark in shock “Father is headed south with us?” that was a shock to her.

“Yes, he will there for the judgment of Robert for his crimes in Roberts rebellion and will stay with you awhile to help you settle. He will make a decision before he leaves to return home to Winterfell” she relaxed a little bit the thought of her father being there with her for a time made everything a little easier.

Catelyn looked at her and smiled “Did you really think we had not noticed your current panicked state dear? You have been singing and playing your harp a lot more often than normal and you have been unusually quiet of late at supper.

Plus, you always excuse yourself when even the mention of the king or going south comes up” she walked over and straightened up the crown on her head “Ned wants this transition to be as easy as it can be for you and he will not just throw to the lords of the south on your own princess” yet she still felt trapped.

There was a knock on the door “Enter Lady Sark” Said.

Robb entered taking special notice of her “Seven hells sister you look great. The king is almost here father has called for you lot to come”

Lady Stark nodded “We will be right out Robb”

“Now let’s go meet the king girls,” Lady Stark said looking at her She gave her a firm nod grabbing Darksister and strapping it to her hip. Now she looked like Visenya Reborn.

“You’re taking the sword?” Sansa Asked.

“Princess Visenya should have Darksister by her side should she not?” Catelyn’s eyes when wide as did Sansa’s.

“Wow, that’s the real Darksister?” Arya rushed overlooking the sword over.

She laughed “I will show it to you later if you behave ok?” She bribed her little sister who grinned giving her a nod making Lady Sark and Sansa roll their eyes at Arya.

As they lined up to wait for her father, he told her to stand behind Lady Stark until it was time to introduce her. A few of the Northern lords were now in Winterfell. Dancy Mormont, Rickard Karstark, Greatjon Umber, Medger Cerwyn, Galbart Glover, Wyman Manderly and Roose Bolton were the lords she could see and all of them had taken notice of her outfit and the crown on her head.

Most were probably confused as she knew her father had not explained who she is yet and why the King was even coming north. The looks she was getting from the Manderly girls showed their annoyance. Most probably figure her father was going to throw her at the king not knowing who she really was.

“You look amazing by the way Lyarra” her father said looking back at her. She gave him a smile keeping how uncomfortable she was hidden.

“Aye she does Lord Stark like always Lyarra” Theon said with his usual smirk. She shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Theon had tried a few times to get her into bed until he got a single warning for her father to knock it off.

The roar of the dragons got everyone attention the largest on was black and red, the second largest was jade and the smallest was cream in colour. Arya looked back at her with her eyes wide and the biggest grin she had ever seen on them. “Magnificent” she heard her father say softly.

Robb, Bran and Rickon all had smiles on their faces as the beasts flew over and around the keep, they were massive. Sansa and Lady Stark seemed a little unsure of the dragon presence both gulping at the sight of them.

Lyarra felt strangely calm and excited at the same time as her wolf brushed against her for comfort. “It is ok girl I won’t let them eat you” she spoke softly as the wolfs red eyes looked up at her. Her heart was beating faster and faster as the king’s arrival went on, she could only just see in front of her by looking at the gap between her father and Lady Stark. _Curse my small stature!_ She grumbled to herself.

She saw a silver stallion come in and come to a stop. The man was very handsome everything she thought a King should look like. Daeron was dressed in fine black garments with red trim and the Targaryen sigil on his right breast. He had long silver flowing hair and hunting amethyst eyes. And a bastard sword hanging from his hip with a massive ruby on the pommel. She wished she could see more of him, but lady stark moved closer to her father blocking her view.

She took some slow deep breaths to calm herself the Last thing she needed to do was pass out before she met the king.

**Daeron Targaryen Winterfell**

It was cold in the North this threw the Dothraki way of consummating the marriage out the window and it was not even winter yet. Daeron thought his dick and balls would freeze and fall off. Winterfell itself looked impressive but he suspected as many parts of the keep itself were thousands of years old.

“So, this is where Rhaegars daughter has been all this time. It’s nice if a little cold Muna” Daeron said looking to his mother.

“The North is the Largest kingdom and the most difficult to control. Ser Barristan said it had been especially difficult for Robert Baratheon they hate him as much as they hate your father” his mother explained.

“As long as they show respect mother, I do not care what they think of me” He declared.

“Daeron trust me if you want a good relationship with Visenya you need to try to get them to not hate you. The Northmen are most difficult to please. They do not trust outsiders you cannot just show the dragons off and expect them to be impressed and submit. Torrhen Stark did so, and no Stark child ever took his name again” he always enjoyed his mother history lessons.

“He saved their lives from the destruction Aegon would have brought them and they shun him for it. A little ungrateful if you ask me” he laughed “Maybe, I should name one of mine and Visenya’s sons after him that will leave a good impression”

His mother laughed slapping his arm “While it would be amusing, please do not joke about that around the northern lords Daeron you want them to not hate you as they will likely never like you”

He nodded to her “I know mother I will be on my best behaviour. I prefer to piss off southern lords anyway” his mother laughed at him shaking his head.

He thought back on his talk with Edmure Tully it surprised him to learn that even he had tried to put in a betrothal offer for his niece. Ned Stark had denied him. It was not just Edmure every Lord who had seen his niece and had a son who was eligible for her and even some lords over twice her age had done so yet Lord Stark denied them all.

  
Visenya must be extremely beautiful that was clear. He had been with a lot of women to his mother’s annoyance however he was always careful he would not let himself become Aegon the unworthy and he took his mother’s advice not to fuck any of his advisors no matter how attractive Ashara Dayne still was even now and he followed that advice.

After his first marriage to the noble bitch in Pentos to secure her fortune which he did. Sex was the only good thing he remembers about his first marriage and he felt nothing when the bitch died only for the loss of their child Rhaena thanks to Robert assassins.

Sex became one of the few ways to drown out his thoughts, so he drowned himself in sex but never with whore as he did not want to catch anything. In every place, they stopped and stayed he would find one woman, normally the most beautiful woman he could find, and he would stick with them until it was time to move on. The women themselves could never say no to him nor did they ever complain about his performance or laying with him.

He knew he was Handsome everyone had said as much. Being the tallest of his brothers also helped and Having a warrior’s body certainly helped win any woman into his bed. However, in Westeros, they would claim he sullied the girl and demand he marries her.

He scoffed if some bitch were to open her legs for him that was her fault and the only dishonour was on the girl herself her choice her consequences. He will never marry a girl because she uses her gift between her legs to try and climb all the ladders in the world.

Somehow, he knew it would be different with Visenya, Ser Oswell had told him Visenya did not care for titles, king’s or peasant she would not care that he was handsome only that he was kind and good to her.

When he learnt that he rolled his eyes in his mind. What kind of girl had Ned Stark raised? A dragon fears nothing and takes what it wants. But it did not matter he would marry Visenya anyway as he needs heirs and she was now the most important piece in the game. All that mattered to him was that he secured his grip on the Iron Throne and secured the future of his House with children.

He hoped she would grow to love him, and he would grow to love her, but he would not cry over it not happening. If they got along well enough and she gave him some Prince and Princess’s, he would be content with her.

If the girl wanted to take part in politics, he would be the first to welcome her into the council chambers. He would, however, have to get her past not wanting to be the centre of attention and being in a room with large crowds but he would not throw her to the vipers, rose and lions when she was not prepared for it.

He really needed a good fuck though and He had not had a good fuck since he left Essos. His mother’s advice was that if he bedded a noblewoman from Westeros the family might demand he marry the girl after it. He would not, but it would be an unnecessary conflict he would rather just avoid. He thought of stopping in the Wintertown brothel to find some relief, but it was too close to Visenya the last thing he needs is for the north to think he is like Robert Baratheon and whores were beneath him. He could wait another day or two for relief because he would soon have Visenya for that as well.

Finally, they were in the main courtyard were the Starks had lined up. All the young starks had wolf pups beside them. _How cute they have wolves._ He pushed his silver stallion forward before dismounting and walking to the man he assumed was Ned Stark.

They all knelt, and he assumed Viesnya did as well as he could not see her. _Poor girl must be completely lost on what she must do. I would never expect her to kneel before me. I will have to speak to her in privet about it._

“Winterfell is yours, your grace” he would be lying if he did not get some form of satisfaction to see the Warden of the North and his lords kneeling to him. He did help usurp his family’s Thorne. No matter how just the rebellion was it still stung him.

He raised his hand “Rise Lord Stark” he looked around a bit all the lords were not happy for him to be here. _They do not have to like me._

Everyone stood at the same time and he could still not see Visenya. Which meant to things she was short or very plain looking but he figured it was the former and not that latter Lord Stark was not a tall man and his mother had said Lyanna Stark was a small woman.

He looked around at the wolves “Wonderful beasts you have with you there, thank you for hosting me, Lord Stark. I am sorry for changing my plans, but I saw an opening and took it. I lucky the weather was kind and we arrived here rather quickly” he graciously greeted the Warden of the North.

Lord Stark stood forward and smiled “Think nothing of it, your grace, as long as Robert Baratheon is still alive”

Daeron nodded “Of course he is in the black cells as we speak. “

Ned Stark nodded “This is my wife Lady Catelyn Stark” Then he motioned to the young man beside him “This is my son and heir Lord Robb Stark” then to the red-headed girl “My daughter Lady Sansa Stark” Judging by the look on her face she desired him.

Lord Stark then motioned to another little girl a wild-looking one who would likely need to grow into her looks “This is my youngest daughter Arya Stark”

Then he motioned to two young boys “These two are our youngest boy Lords Bran and Rickon Stark”

He looked noticed a figure behind Lord Starks wife she was wearing a crown but looking down at the ground “It is nice to meet you, Lords and Ladies. Pardon me Lord Stark believe you also know why I am here?”

Lord Stark nodded then motioned the girl behind him to step forward as his wife stepped aside. “This is Princess Visenya Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna also known as my eldest daughter Lyarra Snow” He noticed a lot of interest in the girl as the lord in gasped and murmured to each other at Ned Starks revelation. Barristan had told him he had only seen Visenya once when she was a babe and Lord Stark was extremely protective of her and allowed very few to see the babe. As the girl grew Barristan had heard that he had grown even more protective of her.

She stepped forward and looked up at him with her dark grey orbs.

She was fucking beautiful. If Lyanna Stark looked like she did, he understood why his brother chased after her. The dark hair, dark eyes, plump lips pale skin made her stand out. She was a small thing. He looked her up and down quick enough that she would not know he was looking at her body. She would be a delight. She had nice hips and perfect sized breasts for her size. He now wished he took Lord Starks suggestion of the ceremony being the night he arrived. _Fuck!_ He no longer wanted to wait but it was too late now.

**Visenya Winterfell.**

Lord Stark nodded then motioned to her to step forward as Lady Stark stepped aside. “This is Princess Visenya Targaryen daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna also known as my eldest daughter Lyarra Snow” She stepped forward closer to the King then looked up at him. His eyes were amethyst and sparkled like beautiful gems as he looked her over his sliver hair flowed with bells ringing with the wind, he had a braid like the Dothraki men.

Well, he was handsome very handsome. He was much taller than her at least by a foot she could see his muscles from under his tunic. _He…. He is too big for me…._ She feared he might break her. She looked passed Lady Stark noticing a few Dothraki. The men were tall and even more muscular, yet he was their Khal, their King. She took a deep breath. _Breath slowly Lyarra._ She comforted herself as Ghost moved her head into her hand to reassure her that the wolf was there for her always.

She took a better look at his blade the guard had two dragon heads each side the sword was beautiful Daeron also carried a curved blade on his other hip she found the curved blade interesting.

Daeron was a beautiful man very much a king any young girl would dream about. She felt so plain compared to him with her common northern dark hair and grey eyes and short stature. Her chest began to pound. She could get nothing from the way he looked at her _Do I please him or not?_ She noticed every other lord looking at them at her. She saw the desire in their eyes before but now it was much worse now they knew who she was, Rhaegars heir.

_Wait? Did I just say that! Oh, Seven Hell Lyarra you stupid girl. How could I ask him if I please him!_

_No, no, no. I have fucked everything up!_ She screamed inside her head.

Everyone attention was on her and now her breathing was becoming rapid as her chest pounded. The silver-haired woman walked over to them taking her attention. _My grandmother._ “Visenya, this is your grandmother, my mother Queen Rhaella Targaryen” Visenya stepped forward slowly shyly.

Her grandmother pulled her into a hug which she awkwardly returned. Her chest slowed and her breathing calmed “Your terrified child, I understand your fear for your future but you need to breath take deep slow breaths” Rhaella pulled back from her “Daeron will be kind to you I promise, I would I’ll descale him myself if he was not” She gave a sad smile. She felt calm in her grandmother’s arms.

“You have grown into a pretty little thing, your mother’s eyes and hair, but you get your face from us. It is a good mixture” she began rubbing her arms trying to calm her.

Lyarra spoke softly “I…. I am sorry if…. I seem a little…. Meek, it’s just” She looked around with everyone watching.

“We should have done this more privately. You are not ready for large crowds. You will not be doing this alone child I will be there with you ok” she smiled still rubbing her arms. She gave a small smile and a nod.

Then the king brought a young woman over to her.

**Daeron Winterfell.**

He noticed the sword on her nicely shaped hips, the sword looked like something special. He looked at his mother who seemed shocked at her appearance. Then he looked back at Visenya and she spoke “Do I please you my King” _What_ _kind of a greeting was that?_ That comment he did not find amusing as it made it sound like she was a bargaining chip being sold to him for peace. she clearly had no idea what she was meant to say, or she was nervous what she was thinking just came out of her mouth.

He looked to Lord Stark and Lady Stark both mouths were wide open they seemed just as shocked by what came out of her mouth. He gulped “Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Princess Visenya” he kissed her hand there were more gasps at him calling her Princess.

He noticed her eyes shift around for a moment as if she only just realized what she said, and he could see she was starting to panic a little.

His mother walked over to them “Visenya, this is your grandmother, my mother Queen Rhaella Targaryen” Visenya stepped forward slowly shyly. _Well, we will have to work on that attitude. Where is her inner dragon?_ Then again until he outgrew Viserys, he was a shy meek boy. Visenya was in unknown territory maybe once she adjusted a little, she would show her dragon to the world.

His mother pulled the girl into a hug which the girl awkwardly returned. Not certain how she should act. Lord Stark had raised a kind gentle girl who did not crave power or a crown and for that he commanded him, but he had not prepared her to be Queen at all. She was going to be a lot of work to be where she needed to be.

As his mother spoke with his niece and he did not bother to listen she seemed to be seeing if she was alright she must have noticed her discomfort, he looked over to some of his blood riders for a moment they seemed to approve of Visenya. Not that it mattered they did not understand the girls true worth anyway to them she just looked good.

He motioned Missandei over to him “Visenya this is Missandei, she will be helping you to adjust to life in court and mother will do the same. She will also be teaching you Valyrian our native tongue”

“Princess it is a pleasure to meet you, I hope the two of us going forward can work together to make your life easier as you adjust. If you have any question about anything, please ask them I am an open book and anything you say in confidence will stay between us” Missandel said smiling and trying to reassure the girl.

Visenya gave her a nod “Thank you…. My lady” Missandei gave him an unsure look. _Yes, I know she is going to be a lot of work._

“We will speak alone soon Missandei” She nodded to him.

“Your Grace I am sure you are tired from travelling please allow my wife to show you and your people to your rooms” Lord Stark announced interrupting everything.

He had one last look at Visenya giving her a gentle smile “Yes Lord Stark that would be best”

Lady Stark led them into the keep He noticed Lord Stark speaking with Visenya he was smiling at her with his hands on her shoulders not long after her sister led her away only then did he notice the white ball of fur walking beside her.

**Visenya Winterfell.**

She had almost passed out as Sansa and Arya brought her back to her room struggling to breathe. “Seven hells Lyarra breath! Take slow deep breaths.” Arya rubbed her back as she struggled to breath.

Sansa lent in giving her some water which she guzzled down “What’s wrong Lyarra is he not to your satisfaction?”

Arya rolled her eyes “That’s not it and you know it. It was everything else everyone eyes are now on her. Did you not see all the lords looking at her after father said who she was? It is all looks of desire. The King, his people our people she cannot just walk around Winterfell with everyone staring at her”

Sansa sighed “We should have introduced her to the King more privately not in the middle of Winterfell”

Catelyn came rushing in “Your father came and got me, get her cloak off and unbutton her dress girls it will help her breath better” They undressed her.

“She is so unprepared for this mother perhaps father should have told the king to give her a couple of moons to process everything and prepare herself,” Sansa said removing the crown from her head as Arya removed Darksister putting it on her desk.

For the first time in since they arrived in her room, Lyarra spoke “I…. I can…. I can do this” she closed her eyes regulating her breath slowing it down _I can do this!_

“Mother I think father should have introduced her to the king more privately not in the middle of Winterfell,” Sansa said.

“Yes, it was a miscalculation even he believes that now” Catelyn agreed while rubbing Lyarra’s back.

“How is she going to keep her composure through the wedding and everything else and when she goes south?” Arya asked worried kneeling in front of her sister.

“That is why you two and your father are going South with her Arya” Catelyn assured them.

“It ok now I’m fine” Lyarra gave them all a sad smile.

Arya scoffed “No you not, you always have been a horrible liar”

“What did you think of the King, Lyarra?” Sansa asked.

“Sansa!” Catelyn snapped.

“It’s ok Catelyn. I think he was…. He was very handsome” she sighed “But he did not seem incredibly pleased with my…. My attitude” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to break down “I really fucked this all up…. I am so sorry Lady Stark”

Catelyn moved in front of her forcing Arya out of the way kneeling in front of her grabbing her shoulders trying to look her in the eyes “No, your father and I fucked up. we should have told you once we learnt Daeron was leaving Merreen and started preparing you months ago or even years ago like I wanted to” Lyarra looked up at her “Lord Stark has been far too busy trying to keep you happy instead of preparing you for the future like we have been preparing Sansa for years already and we have failed to do that for you”

Catelyn wiped the tears from her face “I am so sorry child; I should have acted more like a mother years ago instead of guiding you in subtle ways. Do not blame yourself for this. This is on me and Ned”

“Why would the King even want to marry me after that performance?” she asked.

“He will because he knows you might be the only girl in the Seven Kingdoms who does not want a crown or care for power child. The king, I do not think he was displeased with you. More with myself and Ned for not preparing you for your future better” she grabbed her hands “He also has no real choice Lyarra you are Rhaegar’s heir if any other lord learns of you if Viserys learns of you they will use you against him”

“So, I am just a means to secure that ugly throne for him?” she cried.

“It is unfortunate but yes. I did not want to marry Ned and your father did not want to marry me. My father forced his hand for his support in the war, the same with Lysa and Jon Arryn. Do you think my sister wanted to marry a man over twice her age?” Catelyn brought her in for a hug something she had never done before. “This is the unfortunate world we live in Lyarra”

Catelyn sighed “It is why your mother ran off with your father like you she did not get to choose you too are a lot alike”

“I am not opposed to marrying the King, Lady Stark…. My mother ran off with my father and for all the good it did them they ended up dead anyway…. Not to mention all the people who were dragged into the storm, Uncle Brandon and grandfather died because she failed to let them know.

How many people will die if I refuse and my birthright gets out? All because the Lords of Westeros might fancy using my claim to get their own sons on the throne? My mother and father could have stopped a lot of what happened if they had just let grandfather and Uncle Brandon know they ran off together.

I refuse to make her mistake” Lyarra declared “I do not want to be Queen. I do not want a crown. Yet I know I have no choice. It must be me. I just wish I had more time”

Catelyn laughed “Don’t we all wish we had more time?” she nodded cuddling into her.

**Daeron Winterfell.**

“What in seven hells was that Muna!” Daeron rubbed his head.

Rhaella “That is what happens when a dragon does not have another dragon to teach them”

Missandei sighed “That girl will be a lot of work, your grace”

“I thought she was supposed to be fierce. Does she really even knows how to use the sword strapped to her side?” He put his crown down “She is not ready for the court of the red keep. I don’t even know if she is ready for marriage mother?” he removed his red scarf.

“Were you ready Daeron? I know I was not ready for my marriage when I was married to your father, we are both still hear son, Visenya will make it through it as well” his mother declared.

“We are meant to be better than your father, my father and Viserys” He pointed out the room “That girl out there. I have never seen a young woman look at me so scared mother. If she looks at me like that on our wedding night how the hell will I be able to consummate the marriage. I will not rape her!” he spat.

“I would bloody hope, not Daeron I raised you better than that! The fear in her eyes was not for you Daeron it is everything moving so fast around her and now everyone looking at her. Making her the center of attention. She has only known who she is for around three weeks. The only way you can fix her discomfort with you is by spending time with her alone over the next two days to get her comfortable with you before you wed” His mother explained.

“And if she is not comfortable before then?” he asked discouraged.

“Then you have the whole trip back to Kings Landing to fix it and you can bed her after the ceremony there” he thought on it for a moment it was not a bad plan he would still try to get her comfortable with him before they wed in Winterfell but he could work with waiting until getting back to Kings Landing “But you will still need to share a bed with her to not raise suspicions”

He did not want to wait to bed Visenya. She had exceeded his expectations the Stark and Targaryen blood got along well it seemed. He remembers he was once a shy virgin who lacked confidence in the bedroom and in life. He hoped Visenya could grow to be more like him, he would just have to show her how to really live.

“It might help if you start calling her Lyarra in privet to help ease her confusion and discomfort my King” Missandei suggested.

He nodded “Yes using the name she grew up with when we are alone should help her. The poor thing still seems extremely confused by everything, but I think her Identity has been hit the hardest by this revelation, Muna”

“Just do not know how to start to get her comfortable around me” he rubbed his chin.

“Do things the girl likes, take her for a ride, spar with her and introduce her to the dragons” It was another good suggestion his mother gave him.

“Lord Stark has called a meeting with the Lords to discuss the events going on over the next few days. It will happen in an hour while they are in that meeting take the girl to the Dragons” his mother said.

“Good idea Muna” he relaxed.

A man walked into his room “Your grace I am, Ser Benjen Stark, I am Lyarra’s uncle and one of her protectors” He was dressed in northern armours.

“Who is protecting my niece as we speak Ser Benjen?” He got up shaking his hand.

“Ser Arthur is with her as is Lady Stark and my other niece’s. You were not the only one who took what she said harshly the girl was in quite a panicked state and thinks she ruined everything” Benjen revealed.

Daeron sighed. _Poor girl._ “Hardly. She is not ready for life at court that much is true, but I can introduce her slowly over time. I am more worried about her current state of mind than her not being ready”

“Missandei and I will go speak with her before the meeting with the northern lords Daeron” he nodded agreeing.

Benjen spoke “You grace I have someone here to meet you?” he looked at the wolf knight confused as did his mother. An old man was led into the room by a rather large young man. “Your grace this is Maester Aemon Targaryen”

The old man was blind but gave off a warm smile. His mother moved in quickly greeting him warmly “Uncle Aemon it has been so long”

“Oh, my dear Rhaella it has been a long time. You were a very small girl last I saw you it saddens me that I cannot see the woman you have become” He moved his hands over her face “But even now I can see how beautiful you have become”

his mother lead Aemon over to him “This is my son King Daeron Stormborn of House Targaryen”

he helped the old man into a seat “I was not aware that there was another dragon in Westeros”

Aemon nodded “Most had forgotten about me even my own kin did if I was honest. Only your brother Prince Rhaegar used to send me letters asking about the wall and what is beyond it. Rhaegar was always fascinated by tales that came from beyond the wall”

Aemon laughed “You, however, have lived a tale of your own, fighting slavers and taking their cities, conquering the Dothraki and birthing Dragons. It makes a young princess nervous about marrying such a king”

Suddenly everything clicked into place. “She feels unworthy of me?”

Aemon nodded “Yes, she has lived a simple happy life, while you suffered and conquered yours. Your life is like the stories of the heroes of old and she is a simple humble girl. However, she feels like she is being dragged down a river current with nothing and no one to steady her”

Daeron sighed. “She does not want to marry me does she?” Even his mother got a sad look on her face.

“She is not against marrying you nephew” He looked at him shocked “She is comfortable here, but she also wants to be a part of what her family built and help secure its future. You intimidate her nephew. You will be a legend for years to come Like Aegon and his sister-wives and she in her mind she will be just your nameless wife that people will not remember who stood in your shadow”

“Do you mind?” Aemon moved his hands to touch his face and he allowed him to “I see you look like my brother Egg or as he was known Aegon the unlikely. He was a good king, but he found little joy in his rule his worst troubles coming from his children breaking betrothals for love”

Daeron laughed “Sounds like Rhaegar and Lyanna”

Aemon nodded “I once gave him advice the last time I saw him before I left for the wall would you like to hear it?” he nodded “Kill the boy within you, I told him the day I took ship for the Wall. It takes a man to rule. An Aegon, not an Egg. Kill the boy and let the man be born. You are half the age that Egg was, and your own burden is a harder one, I fear. You will have little joy of in your rule young Daeron, but I know you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. our House must continue and the infighting needs to stop”

He put his hand on Daeron’s shoulder “You see the girls as weak, but when I heard her sing today I felt her strength as long as she has loved ones who will guide her I am certain she will show the world who she is. She is a sheltered girl scared of the dangers of the Red Keep, the great game is upon her and it is terrifying. Yet she does not complain or run from her duty like her mother did. No, she is determined to face it head-on. Visenya does not want to be Queen, Daeron but she will be Queen. The girl looks at her mother’s actions and she refuse to make the same choice so she will choose to do her duty”

“She knows if she does not marry you the realm will fall into chaos the lords will fight over the three Targaryen’s to get one of their own on the throne. So better she chooses to marry you than let the realm bleed and innocents suffer for her own selfish desires to stay comfortable” Aemon revealed.

“She told you this?” Rhaella asked.

Aemon laughed “No, niece she did not need to. I have lived long enough to learn quickly what is in a person’s heart especially another dragon and make no mistake young Daeron she has a dragon inside her. I am sure you will meet it soon enough”

Daeron nodded hearing the old dragons’ thoughts on Visenya reassured him going forward about marrying her “Who is this young man with you uncle?”

“This young man is Samwell Tarly he is meant to join the watch” He looked the young man up and down he would not do well at the watch.

“So, Samwell tell me what your story is?” he asked.

**Rhaella Winterfell.**

“How are you feeling dear?” Rhaella asked entering her Granddaughters room with Missandel just behind her. Arya was still in the room with her, but Lady Stark and Sansa had to see to thing around the keep.

She was laying on her bed rubbing Ghost’s head “M..M...My Throat hurts a little as dose my chest from the panic attack I had earlier” Lyarra looked at her giving her a smile “I am feeling better now a little worn out but this is hardly the worst panic attack I have ever had”

“I..I was wondering g..grandmother if it would be looked on badly if my sister’s…. my c..cousins Arya and Sansa if they became my ladies in waiting” Arya looked over to her.

“I think most would not be shocked at the choice. Most ladies in waiting are daughters of friends, family or bannermen anyway you could bring more such as the Karstark girl if you so wished. Marcella Baratheon will also be serving as one of you ladies”

“She will be a prisoner of the crown?” Lyarra asked.

“Yes, but she is still of high birth and should be treated as such once she is old enough, she will be married off to an acceptable lord choice chosen by the crown. We will not give the ability to use her for power.” Lyarra nodded understanding the decision

“I will treat her kindly I never blame children for their parent’s mistakes. I would assume Joffrey will be sent to the wall? His violent and cruel nature is known even down here what of his younger brother I here he is a sweet boy” Lyarra continuing her inquiry.

“That is a good suggestion for Joffrey actually thank you I will pass it to the king as we have not decided what we should do with Roberts sons yet. Tommen is a gentle quiet boy he would not do well at the wall so we cannot send him there. Robert will die nothing will change that” Lyarra nodded “Stannis is a wild card he has done nothing to anger us. Renly will be a problem more likely”

“For Tommen keep I would him a hostage if both of Robert brothers are a problem they will need to be dealt with if one of them bends the knee they get Stormsend and you send Tommen to be a maester. If they don’t bend the knee give it to Tommen” she suggested.

“Where is this interest in politics all of a sudden Lya?” Arya turned to her cousin shocked.

“What I studied politics; I just don’t like them. I would much rather be swinging a sword. I will do what I must to be a good Q..Queen even if it means learning the game. I just need to get past my fear of large crowds” Lyarra sighed.

“Here I thought we would have to teach you everything and that Lord and Lady Stark had taught you nothing.” She scratched her chin “It seems it is only your nerves we will need to work on”

Missandei spoke, “Why do you fear crowds so much, Princess?”

Lyarra shrugged “I do not know dreams I guess” Rhaella looked at Missandei who was just as confused as her then back to her granddaughter who just sighed “I used to have dreams of when Rhaegar crowned Lyanna at Harrenhal even before I found out they were my parents. After she was crowned everyone would turn and face me just staring as their flesh withered away and they walked closely and surrounded me”

Rhaella’s jaw dropped no one the girl was so afraid of crowds “How long have you had these dreams Lyarra?”

She moved her hair over her shoulder “As long as I remember. There is also another one of Rhaegar playing his harp at Harrenhal but it still ends the same. I now know the dreams were telling me who I was” Lyarras breath hitched “I don’t fear large crowds just large crowds that are focused on me. I hate being the centre of attention. That is why I fell apart out there today I noticed all the…. All the lords had their attention on me but not because I made a scene. Now it is because of who I am”

She let out a deep breath “I am used to lords looking at me with desire with lust, Ladies with hatred. But the look I got today was more than that. I fear they see me as a tool for their own power” she sighed “Just like the King.”

“The King is not Just marrying you for your claim” Missandei argued.

Lyarra “He is doing for more than just my claim yes, but my claim is the most dangerous obstacle to secure his claim. If I am not married to him every other lord will be after me for it. If his brother were here, he would be to, I am Rhaegars heir with my claim he has claimed it by conquest and by birthright through me.

I am not even opposed to his actions as he is doing it for more stability with me he gets my claim and the North, the Trident and the Vale, my claim to the throne and a wife of Valyrian descent to better bond with the dragons” she gave a sarcastic laugh “I would do the same thing if I was in his in his boots”

“If we can get you over this anxiety of your you will be a good queen dear” Missandei seemed shocked “She has fire and is not afraid to speak her mind about my son. He could use a bit of that form more than just me”

**Visenya Winterfell.**

Her father had called a meeting of the lords he told her she did not have to be there but she needed to face her fears, so she dressed and fixed her hair she had to move past her shy nature. She made her way towards the main hall before she was stopped.

“Princess do you mind if we take a walk why the meeting goes on. While no one is there to watch us”, he looked to the knight behind her “Ser Arthur being the exception of course”

She looked at him for a moment his smile was warm and welcoming. She gave him a nod and he looped her arm and they began to walk.

“I thought I might introduce you to my dragons, Lyarra” she looked at him shocked.

“It would make things easier on you if I called you the name you grew up with. However, we will still have to use your birth name at court and official royal events I hope you understand”

She gave a simple not “Yes me king”

“Daeron it is just Daeron to you Lyarra you are to be my wife. You will do not serve me you will be equal, my Queen” Daeron confirmed in a firm voice.

“I understand my k…. Daeron” She replied

They got to the stable “We will need to take horses the dragons have settled a little way off”

She nodded as he grabbed his horse and she walked to her mare black as night. _This is not terrible I feel easier when we are alone._

“Is she yours?” he said rubbing her horse’s snout.

“Yes, she had been with us since before Roberts Rebellion. Winter was my mother’s horse. I have always felt connected to her and I only recently learnt why” she said smiling at her house “She is getting old now I don’t know what I will do once she is gone”

He continued watching with a smile “Riding with the Dothraki has taught me a lot about what makes a good horse. To them, their horse is there most valuable possession. Some Khal even value their horse more than their Khaleesi”

“Khaleesi?” She inquired.

“A Khaleesi the Khal’s wife Khal mean King and Khaleesi means queen. It a title you will inherit once we wed, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea”

“Just like Queen?” She asked.

“Technically you are getting that from Rhaegars claim. I am a King who took the throne by conquest and to stop unnecessary bloodshed over your claim we are marrying and combining our claims. Technically I should be calling you Queen Visenya already” Daeron explained.

“It d..does not make a difference to me. Lady, Princess, Q.Q.Queen or Khaleesi they are just titles if people do not suffer over fighting for my claim I will be pleased. I will be whoever I can be to protect them from that” she explained.

He nodded “I did not want to be king.” She looked at him shocked “But after seeing what my brother was becoming. He is becoming my father or maybe more like Maegor the cruel. I took it upon myself to ensure the people do not suffer under him. For most of my childhood I just wanted a home and a family” he looked at her as he led his horse out of the stables “Maybe I will still find that yet with you Lyarra”

“Shall we Lyarra?”

“Y..Y.. Yes, Daeron we shall, let us meet your dragons” She would be lying to herself if she did not want to meet his dragon. Most of her heroes growing up were Targaryen’s and she loved hearing stories of the dragons getting the chance to meet them was better than a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations on why Lyarra hates being the centre of attention.
> 
> Also, Ghost name is the same because that is what Lyarra would rather be than a Queen. She does not want to be dead just invisible.
> 
> Daeron has a strong sexual appetite and he has not had sex since he got to Westeros so he is hungery.


	3. Wolves and Dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned speaks with the Lords of the North.  
> Daeron and Lyarra meet the dragons.  
> Daeron and Ned Talk.  
> Lyarra tries on her dress.  
> Wedding plans are discussed.  
> some time in Kings Landing.  
> Lyarra and Daeron spar.  
> Lyarra speaks with her mother in the crypts.

**Ned Stark Winterfell.**

He could see the unhappy faces of his lords as they took their seats and waited for the meeting to being, he looked to Queen Rhaella “Will your son becoming?”

She shook her head “He is spending some time alone with Lyarra to try and get her more comfortable being around him”

 _Not a bad idea._ Ned thought Lyarra was a shy girl when she was uncomfortable familiarizing her with King Daeron would ease that.

Once the last lord was seated, he finally spoke “Thank you all for coming my lords. I understand all your frustrations about being kept in the dark about Lyarra. It is true what you all heard out there today the young woman you believed to be my bastard daughter Lyarra Snow is actually my trueborn niece Visenya Targaryen the daughter of my sister Princess Lyanna Stark and her husband crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen” he noticed grumbles and murmurs.

Lord Glover stood up the man was angry “My lord so what you are telling us is this time you have harboured the granddaughter of the mad king? Our sons have danced with that girl many enthralled by her, when she was nothing but a dragon and not even a wolf” he spat.

Robb rushed to his feet “That is my sister you are talking about!”

Ned stood up and motioned Robb to sit down “That girl is my niece, the daughter of my sister, the she-wolf of Winterfell Lyanna Stark have care how you speak of her Lord Glover. Yes, she is a dragon, but she is a wolf as well just as much so as my own children. Stark blood run through her just as strong as Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Seven hell just like my children she too has a Dire wolf by her side”

Dancy Mormont stood “I agree with Lord Stark She is Lyanna’s daughter. Lyanna was a good friend of mine and I see her spirit inside her daughter. We have all know Lyanna chose Rhaegar for some time and that fat cunt down south abused the Stark’s trust and told Brandon she had been taken if not for Robert both Lord Brandon and Rickard would never have fallen into the mad kings grasp.

The Mad King was a monster but Rhaegar would have been a good king and had things not gone as they did Lyanna would have been Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Lyarra would have grown up as a Princess. I curse that fat king” Dancy sat back down arms crossed.

A voice came from the back of the room Roose Bolton “This makes Lyarra the heir to the Iron throne and by right Queen of the Seven Kingdoms Lord Stark so why did we need to kneel to King Daeron Targaryen?”

Ned sighed he knew a question like this would come up and was even less surprised it was from Roose. “Because Daeron took the seven kingdoms by removing Robert from power. He took it back for House Targaryen not us and not Lyarra. The important thing is stabilizing the Iron throne going forward. Once Lyarra’s birth gets out and it will get out, we will have in fighting all over the Seven Kingdoms. The north and south will bleed just to get a shot at one of their own close to the throne. They will fight over Lyarra and over Daeron and then matters will be made worse when Viserys comes back” he waited as the Lords spoke amongst themselves.

Lord Manderly spoke, “That is why Daeron is here is he not to claim Lady Lyarra for stability Lord Stark?”

Ned nodded “Lyarra has a better claim than Viserys and Daeron however Daeron has the armies and dragons to enforce it. Together none could truly argue their place on the Iron throne. However, I am not blind to Lyarra’s shortcomings. Her anxieties and shy nature mean as of now she does not have the strength to make the lords of Westeros submit to her but King Daeron dose and most already have. this is about the stability of Westeros. Robert has left the crown millions in debt to the Iron Bank and Daeron through his conquest of Dragons Bay, formally Slavers Bay has the gold and riches to fix that as well”

Many of the lords were nodding in agreement Rickard Karstark stood and spoke “This means that Northern blood will sit the throne in the future right Lyarra and Daeron’s children will take it after them?”

Rhaella spoke “Yes Lyarra and Daeron's son will one day take the Iron throne after them, the blood of both House Targaryen and House Stark”

Dancy Mormont spoke again “And what would Lyarra’s role be as queen to push out Daeron's babes. I know Lyanna would hate that fate for her daughter?” the she-bear said with an unsure expression on her face.

Rhaella sighed “She will have to birth his children yes, but that is the nature of being a woman. Normally Daeron would not want some lord’s daughter to rule beside him with too much authority.” Ned noticed disapproving expressions “However Lyarra is not some Lords daughter she is Rhaegar’s daughter a dragon raised by wolves. My son does not trust House Tyrell, Martell, Lannister, or any other house but Lyarra is not from any other house she is from our house, House Targaryen.

I will not pretend Lyarra is ready to be queen like you are thinking she is. The girl I met today is uncertain of everything happening around her right now and until three weeks ago she did not even know she was a dragon. It will be a while before she can stand beside Daeron as a strong Queen and as his equal but that is what Daeron hope’s for with the girl.

My son himself is unsure of marrying her as she is. But a man even more wise than myself and Lord Stark has said that Lyarra is prepared to do her duty for the North and the Seven Kingdoms” Rhaella sat back down.

Lord glover spoke again “Where is the King then should he not be here with us now?”

Ned spoke “He is with Lyarra getting to know her and get her comfortable with him something she desperately needs”

Roose spoke “Why were we never informed of the girl Lord Stark did you not trust your lords” the lord of the Dreadfort asked trying to get the lords riled up.

“The only people alive today who knew of Lyarra were myself, Ser Artur, Lady Ashara Dayne, Ser Oswell, my brother Ser Benjen and Lord Howland Reed as most were present the day she was born and I later I told my wife. I promised Lyanna to protect her daughter and the best way for that was for the world to believe she was mine and not Lyanna’s one slip up and it would have been over for her and my own family” Most lords seemed to agree with him.

Ned cleared his throat “I know you all have uncertainty’s but trust me my lords, I have been keeping an eye on King Daeron for years he will be a good king and Lyarra once she is ready will be a good Queen and together they will be unstoppable”

“That is why I Lord Eddard Stark pledge myself, House Stark and the North to King Daeron and Queen Visenya of House Targaryen and long may they reign” he confirmed firmly.

“To, the Dragon King Daeron and Wolf Queen Visenya!” the lords began shouting Ned sat back and relaxed looking to family and Rhaella smiling.

**Daeron Targaryen Dothraki camp on the outskirts of Winterfell**.

He could see her discomfort as they rode through the Dothraki camp as the men and women looked her over “Don’t concern yourself with them they are just curious to see the woman who will be their Khaleesi they care not if you are small, tall or shy”

She looked around “They only care that I am w. w… w…. worthy of you” She insinuated.

“You are right but for the men it only matters that you are exceptionally beautiful and trust me Lyarra you are worthy in that regard most of my blood riders have already said as such,” he said reassuring.

She gave a small smile “Th... Th…. Thank you, you are In.. In... Incredibly beautiful yourself” she struggled to compliment then she pinched her nose like she said something wrong.

He laughed “Thank you Lyarra.” He laughed again making her confused “I have been called many things to my face beautiful is not one of them. I like it. It is quite different.” He looked at the sword on her hip again. “Your sword may I see it”

She nodded and unsheathed the blade and handed it to him.

He looked it over it was perfectly balanced and beautifully crafted “This is Valyrian Steel where did you get such a wonderful blade?”

“Uncle Maester, He gave it to me today as a gift” Daeron looked at her unsure of what she meant “Uncle Aemon, he gave it to me before you arrived. He said he was gifted it by Brynden Rivers, Blood Raven that sword it Darksister, Queen Visenya’s blade” It was strange to hear her speak in such a different tone she was not stuttering or quiet. As if speaking of the blade brought out a fire in her.

“I see how poetic that it ends up in the hands of the woman who would be Queen Visenya the second. He brushed his hand along the blade as he passed it back to her” smiling.

“You may be king but I’m not giving the blade to you” Her tone shocked him. As did the confident expression on her face. _Maybe she is fierce for the right reasons._

He laughed “That’s fine Lyarra” Daeron unsheathed his own sword “I have Blackfyre, the sword of Kings right here”

He passed it to Lyarra, and she looked it over moving her fingers over the blade “Blackfyre…. It is too large a blade for me anyway and I think it suits you well much more than Darksister Would”

He nodded “Agreed. Your crown is an interesting one wolf-themed; I take it Lord Stark had it made for you?”

She shook her head “N… No, it was m…. made by my f… f…. father R… Rhaegar for my m…. mother L… Lyanna it is the crown she never got to wear”

Now he understood why she would stutter. Talking about the swords made her comfortable eliminating the stutter and she only stuttered a little when they spoke of horses. But her stutter was the worst it had been talking about her birth parents. “It suits you, perhaps that should be your crown going forward. The lords in the south will be shocked when they see it on your head”

She gave him a nervous smile as they reached the edge not far off where the Dragon were “We will need to walk from here the Dragons might spook your horse and we would not want that now would we?”

She shook her head “No we would not would we girl” rubbing her horse’s neck. As the sun finally came out from behind the clouds, he could finally see her in the sunlight. It made him hold in his breath for a moment.

Her eyes no longer appeared as black but a very dark grey, Lyarra’s eyes were far darker than Lord Stark or Arya Sarks eyes something he assumed she had gotten from Rhaegar as his mother said his eyes were so dark they appeared black but were really a dark Inigo.

Then he looked over her face and he realized just how beautiful she really was. For the first time, he thought he might have seen the most beautiful woman in the world.

**Lyarra before the Dragons.**

“An incredible thing to see” She had her hand over her eyes blocking the sun as she watched the dragons in the sky.

“I named them for my father and brothers. Aerys, Viserys and Rhaegar” he informed her.

“Why after Ae… Ae… Aerys and Vis… Vis…. Viserys? You do not think fondly of your father I have heard as much and your relationship with your brother is not a good one from w…w…. what g…. grandmother has said” she asked turning to him.

Daeron blocked the sun from his eyes “The largest of them the black one is Aerion my dragon, I ride him. I named him for my father because he is the most ferocious and dangerous and I will use him to do what my father had never done; protect the people I rule over.”

Then he pointed to smallest dragon the cream one “He is Viserion my mother’s dragon she rides him. Viserion is the gentlest and most loving of the three he is also the most protective of them something my brother stopped being” She understood they were named because they would be what his father and brother could not.

“Then there is the jade dragon Rhaegal named for my brother Rhaegar. Rhaegal is between both Aerion and Vierion in temperament. He is ferocious when he needs to be but calm when he does not” He said introducing his dragons.

“Who rides Rhaegal? V… V…. Viserys?” She questioned.

Daeron scoffed “God’s help us all if Viserys is ever a dragon rider. He would burn the Seven Kingdoms just because he cannot have his way. No, Rhaegal has no rider” he looked at her “At least not yet” he was just looking at her with a smile “I was hoping one of my own children one day but then I learnt that Rhaegar had a daughter and I started to think maybe she could be his rider one day”

She pointed her herself “M…M…. Me?”

He shrugged “I don’t see why not Lyarra. You Rhaegar’s daughter like him you are blood of the dragon. The dragon was named for your father I think it would be rather fitting”

She looked to the jade dragon direction the dragons were approaching now “I… I don’t know how to ride a dragon” She remarked.

He laughed at her “Nobody dose until they ride a dragon”

She looked back at him “W…. What if he doesn’t want me to?” she asked.

“Then I will have enjoyed your company by then Lyarra” he joked making her smile “It will not happen today, I will introduce you to Rhaegal slowly over time and when you are ready you will climb onto him and say the word Soves, it means fly” He revealed “The future Queen Visenya should have a dragon of her own. Besides, it would be good to fly with someone who is not my mother for once”

“What would even I hold onto?” she asked.

He playful shrugged “Whatever you can” One of her eyebrows raised.

Aerion then Viserion both landed and moved to Daeron for attention paying little to her leaving her disappointed. Rhaegal landed behind her and made his way straight to her roaring at her. She took a deep breath as the jade beast bared his teeth to her. She let out her breath and removed one of her gloves then moved her hand towards his snout.

The dragon sniffed her as she moved her hand onto his snout looking at her with one of his bronze eyes. The dragon went from growling at her to purring to her touch. He was warm. _Fire made flesh._ She felt something with the dragon a weak pull between them. _I am touching a fucking dragon!_

She did not even realize she was smiling so much or that Daeron was watching her every move. The dragon turned his attention to Daeron, made a bellowing sound then took of into the skies with his brothers leaving her awestruck.

She turned to Daeron who was just smiling at her “Like I said Visenya you should have a dragon” They began to walk back as he looped her arm “Their beautiful aren’t they?”

She nodded “Not the word I would use but yes they are beautiful magnificent beasts” she said smiling.

“They are not beasts to me they are my sons. I raised them from hatchlings.” Daeron corrected her she nodded understanding.

**Ned Stark Winterfell**

She was talking and smiling when they got back. Lyarra was still stuttering a little but for the most part she was speaking clearly and appeared settled and to be staying calm. Rhaella was right we should have introduced them privately.

Lyarra was just lucky that Daeron did not let it deter him from approaching her to get to know him. Daeron led his horse into the stables while Lyarra rid Winter in with speed and finesse spinning the horse around and reversing her into the stables getting some looks form both of the northern lords and Daeron’s Dothraki. Daeron himself seemed shocked and it made Ned laugh.

That was how he could tell the lass was in a good mood she was unintentionally showing off her horse riding finesse and to top it off once they were dismounted and walking back she was still talking with the king and not pay attention to anyone around them.

One would even forget that she was the same girl from when her and the king met. Once they got to him, Ned spoke. “Have fun Lyarra?”

She gave a nod “Yes father” she looked at Daeron for a second “The Dragons are magnificent.”

He nodded “Cat and the girls wish for your presence in your room to try on your dress for fitment”

She gave a nod “I shall head right to my room to meet them, father” she turned to the King “Thank you for spending time with me Daeron”

Daeron kissed her hand “The pleasure was mine Lyarra” then Lyarra and Ser Arthur headed inside.

After she was gone Daeron stepped closer “She seemed like a different person out there not at all like the meek shy girl I met when I arrived”

Ned nodded “Aye, we made a mistake introducing her to you in front of everyone I apologize for that your grace. Lyarra she does fine in a small setting even if she is not familiar with the people around her provided they do not do something to set her off or she does not do something to make a fool of herself.”

Daeron nodded looking towards where Lyarra went “She still has a long way to go to be where she needs to be but perhaps it will not be as difficult as I thought to get her there. I think she will be quite the eccentric queen for the people but maybe Westeros needs that”

Daeron scratched his head “Perhaps Rhaegar and I are not so different in the end both of us are intrigued by She-wolfs”

Ned laughed “Lyarra and Lyanna are quite different, yes both prefer to wield a sword and ride a horse that is where the similarities end Lyanna was unpredictable Lyarra not so much. If she wants to do something, she will let the world know it before she does. She will still do it however even if you say no, Lyanna would just do it and not thinking of the consequences. Arya is just like Lyanna in that way”

Daeron nodded “So Lyarra thinks before she acts? Good”

“Most of the time she does. She will act on her own if she feels she has no choice and others will suffer for it” Ned sighed “If she was like her mother I feel she would have taken off the moment she learnt who she was and she learnt she was like going to marry you”

“She was not happy about it when you told her?” Daeron asked.

“No, But I think it was everything else more so than marrying you. Who her parents were, going south and being Queen that set her off. If you had been just some high lord I think she would have felt more at ease being Queen was what made her resistant to the thought of wedding you” Ned sat down “But the girl thought on it and the more she did the more she realized what she had to do. Once her birth gets out Westeros would fall into chaos over her, now she feels it is her duty to ensure it does not”

“Quite a young woman you have raised their Lord Stark” Daeron complimented.

Ned nodded “I have not done too much Lyarra just brought us all for the ride”

Daeron nodded and moved and sat down across from him. “Lord Stark, I met a young man named Samwell Tarly his story is concerning to me. I was wondering if you could give me some advice on what you would do if one of your lords had done the same thing to one or more of their sons?” Daeron asked.

“Certainly, your grace I would be happy to.” He answered.

**Lyarra Winterfell.**

“Is a wedding dress meant to fit the body so closely Catelyn?” she asked tugging at the material covering her breasts. _I feel like no man will be able to take their eyes off me… Well I guess that is the point._

“It is the one day that a bride should show off how beautiful she has grown more than any other, so every man knows what they are missing out on and your future husband knows how lucky he is” Lady Stark happily replied.

“But won’t everyone see that when we do the bedding?” She continued with her questions making Lady stork stop in her tracks and Arya burst out laughing.

“You plan on going through with the bedding Lyarra?” Sansa turned shocked.

“W.... Well it is tradition is it not. It would be wr... wr…. wrong if I did not” Lyarra answers.

“Ned was going to cancel the bedding. He did not want you to go through the stress love. Sansa can you please go get her maiden cloak?” Catelyn and the seamstress began pinning some arias of the dress that were loose. Sansa nodded and left the room.

“If I can get through a b… b... b…. bedding, I feel I can get through anything” Lyarra joked.

“Are you certain Lyarra? All the men will have their attention on you and will be grabbing at you” Arya began fiddling with Darksister.

“I need to push through my fear, or I will never be able to m… m… move forward” She said firmly.

“Then I will tell your father the bedding will proceed as planned” Catelyn confirmed.

“You look amazing dear.” Rhaella said as she entered the room with Missandei.

“We will still n… need to decide on a hairstyle but thank you g… gr…. Grandmother” She smiled looking back at herself in the mirror. _I do look good._

Rhaella nodded “I thought about that. Missandei here has been doing my hair for years she does wonder”

Lyarra’s eyes briefly lit up “If she can get my hair to look as good as yours, I would love her too”

Missandei smiled “It would be an honour, Princess”

Sansa came in holding her maiden cloak handing it to her mother. Catelyn unfolded it looking at the cloak then turned to Sansa “You did a wonderful job dear.” Sansa smiled.

She spun the cloak around it did not have a dragon on it instead it had a white wolf and blue roses imprinted on it in was beautiful. “It is not tradition, but we thought we would honor your time with us as Lyarra Snow. So, it has a white wolf and blue winter roses to honour you as the white she-wolf and the blue rose reborn. I think you will agree that Sansa has done a wonderful job.” She nodded her head.

She felt her heart melt, her lip tremble as some tears began to flow “T… T…. Thank you all”

Sansa moved in to hug her “Careful Lya we would not want your tears to stain your wedding gown now would we” she shook her head as she hugged the red wolf.

She loved the maiden cloak even if she knew it meant soon her time as Lyarra Snow would be over. Once Daeron places his own cloak on her shoulders she would then be Queen Visenya Targaryen.

**Daeron Winterfell hall.**

Lord Stark and he had been there waiting awhile for his mother and his betrothed to arrive with the 3 Lady Starks and Missandei.

“I still can’t believe Lyarra has been a fucking Targaryen princess the whole time. I would love to see Robert Baratheon’s face when he learns that Lord Stark has protected Lyanna and Rhaegars babe the whole time” Theon said to Robb drinking his ale. “That explains why she is so fucking beautiful though” Robb looked at Theon confused “Don’t get me wrong Robb Sansa is beautiful and Arya will be to one day. Lyarra is something special, however”

Robb nodded “It must be the Valyrian features she gets from her father, fair skin and her facial features are not from her mother only her long face” Robb laughed “I never noticed them until Queen Rhaella arrived”

“Don’t even get me started on Queen Rhaella even at her age I would still-” Theon ranted.

“Theon, the king is here I don’t think he wants to hear you speak like that about his mother” Ned interrupted in a quiet voice.

Daeron laughed “It is ok Lord Stark it is nothing I have not heard before even when we travelled Essos many men still desired my mother. It seems Valyrian’s age well apparently. Even my mother who lived a harsh life at the hands of my father” Robb and Ned nodded.

Robb lent in closer to Daeron “Your brother Viserys you say he is just like your father, right? So, if it was not you marrying Lyarra he would be after her?”

Daeron nodded “Viserys has a lot of our father in him. Mother says he is not mad, but he thinks little of anyone else. Viserys sees everyone else as beneath him and treats them like dirt and can even be quite cruel to them. He blames Lyanna for seducing Rhaegar I would hate to see how he would treat her daughter even if she is Rhaegar’s daughter as well. He would use her for an heir that much is certain, but I fear his treatment of her would be much like my father’s treatment of my mother”

Ned tapped his finger on the table “What do you think he will do once he arrives and learns of Lyarra and you wedding her and claiming the throne?”

Daeron sighed “Nothing good, I fear. Viserys in volatile and unpredictable. Sometimes he can be kind but then he will change his mood at the flip of a coin. I know this when Viserys gets here there may be war over the throne and after I wed Lyarra, I know of two houses that may side with him”

They all looked at him curiously so he answered “House Martell was promised that Doran’s daughter would marry Viserys and be his Queen and House Tyrell would do anything to get the Golden Rose beside the throne. They approached me on the subject before I had even learnt of Lyarra”

Theon lent in “The Golden Rose I hear she is pretty?”

Daeron nodded “She is very beautiful but extremely ambitious I had never seen a woman eyes flicker with such desire, and they were not for me but for what marrying me would bring her”

“A crown” Ned said.

Daeron nodded “Yep every woman I have met since I arrived as looked at me like that. Except for one”

Robb sighed “Lyarra. She does not want a crown”

“Exactly and it is why she is the perfect candidate I know for a fact that once we have children, I will not find myself poisoned and died not long after. The Tyrells will not like that Margery cannot wrap me around her little finger and control me no woman has before. Lyarra I know will have no wish to control me, she might temper me and restrain me” Daeron laughed “I can be at times a little harsh when it comes to punishing people we dragons are known for our temper even Rhaegar had one”

Ned began laughing “Us wolves have tempers as well, Lyanna had a massive one that matched even my brother Brandon’s, wait till you see what happened when you combine the blood of dragons with the wolf blood”

Robb laughed nodding “I still remember when Lyarra beat the snot out of Ramsey Bolton for getting too handsy. The prick had a broken nose and was missing a few teeth before we got her off him. Then she realized what she did and broke down and rush out of the room”

Daeron's eyes went wide “The story I heard made me think she broke down because he touched her”

Theon shook his head wildly “Seven hells no, Lyarra would not let a man touch her and get away without retaliation and she would never slap a man she will ball her fists and beat him over it. She would do the same for Sansa and Arya as well. She may look like a Blue Rose, but she is very much a she-wolf”

“Lyarra may be gentle, caring and shy but piss her off and she will bear her fangs, claws and spitfire all at the same time. The wolf blood runs hot in her and the dragon blood seems to make it boil” Ned revealed “Watch yourself your grace, once she is comfortable with you she will not hold back if you set her off”

Lyarra, his mother, Missandei and the Lady Stark’s came in most of the girls smiling and talking “I will that in mind Lord Stark” Daeron got up and pulled a chair out for Lyarra.

“Th…. Thank you Daeron” Lyarra said sitting down next to her future husband. Daeron then sat as the rest of the ladies sat.

Once everyone was seated Ned began to speak “Ok, now the everyone is here we can begin discussing the wedding plans, I believe his grace has some requests?”

Daeron nodded “Yes I would like to do a combination of a Northern and a Dothraki Wedding”

Catelyn seemed curious “What is involved in a Dothraki wedding, your grace?”

“Not a lot. The Khal and his Khaleesi sit and enjoy a feast while the Dothraki pay respects to them with gifts, displays of combat and other things it will be held in the Dothraki camp outside the walls of Winterfell” Daeron cleared his throat “I would not suggest that your children and the Lords be present for it as some of the things that go on maybe a little unsettling for them” Daeron explained

“W… What things would be un… un…. unsettling?” Lyarra asked.

“The displays of combat are often to the death, the Dothraki men who compete will likely be wounded and some killed. The Dothraki have a saying a wedding without three deaths is a dull affair. Then there are the” Daeron paused for a moment and looked at Lyarra “The orgies these will be in plain sight.” Theon has a smirk on his face and Lyarra, Sansa and Lady Stark went bright red “It is not a place for children or the unprepared, if they are not the bride or groom”

Then he looked to Lyarra “A Dothraki wedding runs from dawn till sunset. At sunset, the Khal and Khaleesi ride of to consummate their marriage under the stars. The Dothraki believe everything important should happen there” he noticed the nervous expression “However it is far too cold here in the North for that so that is where we will change things up”

He noticed Lyarra relax “Instead Lyarra and I will return here to get ready for the Northern ceremony at which everything will proceed as normal. I will fill in Lyarra on things she will need to do during the Dothraki ceremony it is not a lot but three gifts will be presented to her and she must refuse them and I will accept them in her place” Lyarra nodded.

“All seems reasonable your grace,” Ned said, “How much food will be required for the Dothraki feast?”

Daeron shook his head “It has been taken care of already Lord Stark so no need to worry about it” Ned nodding in response.

**Jon Connington Kings Landing.**

Right now, they had two armies at their doors the Westerlands and the Stormlands, but they had the city. So far Tywin Lannister and Renly Baratheon had done nothing to warrant concern but the threat of immediate execution for Tywin’s children and Renly’s brothers had kept them at bay anyway. He was just hoping that Daeron would hurry up and wed Rhaeagr’s Daughter, bed her and return to deal with the Lions and the Stags.

Keeping the other Lords in the Dark about why the king went North was becoming tiring. The Tyrell had been pushing everyone especially Ashara Dayne on what could interest the King up North. The Martell’s were as always over-demanding of the mistress of coin. Elia and Oberyn being the only two who seemed just glade that Lady Dayne was alive and well.

The Prisoners mostly Cersei and Joffrey were becoming restless demanding an audience with his grace. The King should just kill them all and be done with it.

He was still mad about finding out Rhaegar had married the Stark bitch. Lyanna was so far beneath him only a true Valyrian would have been good enough for the King the same goes for Daeron but at least Visenya was half a dragon even if she did look like a Stark. If she played her part and gave him children, it would be fine. Currently, he did not see a better option for the king that did not give power to a House that was undeserving of having their blood on the throne.

Ser Barristan sat beside him at the dinner table “How goes our guests Ser Barristan?” He asked.

“Well, the Tyrell as you know are their nosey selves, Tywin is keeping his cool, I let him see his son, daughter and grandchildren to show them they were in good health” Connington nodded “Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn are enjoying catching up with Ashara. Princess Arianne seems to be asking what she can about the king and Quentyn is keeping to himself the boy seems nervous and shy of sorts”

Connington closed his eyes “I wonder what the fallout will be once they learn of the Princess” the man cut his steak shoving it in his mouth.

“They will never find out about the princess when she gets here, they will be finding out about the Queen. As for fallout, I can see the Martell’s siding with Viserys once he gets here. I cannot see the Tyrell's risking such a move, instead, they will likely wed their Golden Rose to someone who will bring them closer to the throne. Someone close to the King and Princess” Barristan explained.

“True. They will look to Ned Stark for that. They will try to marry the Tyrell bitch to Robb Stark. It would be a good match for the North” He sighed “I hate the Starks they fought with Robert, but I know Robert played them. Areys ignited the war when he stupidly executed Rickard and Brandon Stark. However, I also appreciate that the Starks have protected Rhaegars daughter this whole time even if I still do not know what Rhaegar saw in Lyanna Stark but at least something is left of Rhaegar.” Connington huffed.

“It is something we will never know Jon. Princess Lyanna was a wild free spirit, but she happily fought for the weak like Daeron. I know Rhaegar first met her after she beat the snot out of some Frey’s while protecting Lord Howland Reed. Rhaegar liked to walk among the people and help them where he could maybe that is what drew him to her most Ladies do not give a shit about the people around or beneath them” Barristan suggested.

Connington smiled “I know one thing Barristan I cannot wait for Cersei and Robert Baratheon to learn about the girl and see her”

Barristan smirked “I am with you on that Jon”

**Daeron the Day before the wedding.**

Fuck mornings were cold in the North. It made him much more pleased he had decided to skip the Dothraki way of consummating his marriage. He had dressed and put on some sparing cloths for the morning he felt he could use a bit of stress release on the physical kind. He could hear the clashing of blades now and it excited him. What surprised him was who was sparing, Robb Stark and Lyarra were.

She was fucking good! Ned Stark had called her a prodigy with a blade and he believed it. Her footwork was perfect, and she manoeuvred the blade flawlessly. She was wearing breaches which he understood why, and it did give him a good look at her nicely shaped ass.

He stood back and watched as she spars with her cousin. Robb was decent but he could see she was holding back until she did not then Robb was on his ass quickly. “She is good isn’t she your grace?” The Sword of the Morning stood next to him.

“She is. She might be better than me, Ser Arthur. Was my brother this good?” He asked not moving his eyes from her as Robb got back up and got right back into the fight.

“Rhaegar was incredibly good, yes but Lyarra is much more of a natural than he was. Rhaegar learnt to fight because he thought he should. Lyarra did it because she wanted to and enjoyed it” Arthur answered.

“Mother say’s Rhaegar hated killing,” Daeron said.

Ser Arthur nodded “He did he would much rather sing than fight. Something Lyarra also got from her father however she would rather use a blade than sing. Her singing is a coping method but she does enjoy it all the same”

Again, Robb ended up on his back finally giving up. She noticed him and took the sword from her cousin then motion him to face her “Oh, are sure it is a good idea Lyarra?” he asked her.

She smirked, “What are you afraid of you grace that you will need a haircut after we see who is better?” This was a side he had not see her raw confidence was a real turn on”

He nodded passed Blackfyre to Ser Arthur who grabbed his arm “Careful your grace you have not seen her best yet”

He accepted the sword from her it was a smaller blade that he was used to using. It was only once they got ready that he realized that he had to win as his men were watching as well. Even Greyworm and Missandei. The rest of the Stark’s and his mother were watching from above them as Robb stood to the side.

“Lyarra!” Lord Stark called out getting their attention “No holding back” she gave a single nod.

He began by making the first move. She was very nimble and quick and much more graceful than him, but his size and strength made up for it. It was like they were dancing really, he could not catch her, but he was still quick enough to avoid her.

When she fought it was like she danced? She was beautiful to see in action. His strength became much more obvious when they locked blades, he could easily push her back and unsettle her footing.

He used it to his advantage and managed to knock her down once, but she was up before he could act on it.

His Dothraki seemed impressed as did Greyworm. Then he noticed what she was doing she was wearing him out. _Clever girl._ That when he knew he needed to get close and use his strength but not how she thought.

He cornered her and when she got in close enough and when to strike, he grabbed her sword arm which caught her off guard flipped her on her back and put the blade at her throat. “Yield”

She was smirking “I Yield” when he looked down, he noticed she had pulled her dagger by instinct and had it pointed at a vital area. Which she quickly put away before anyone saw. Then she whispered “But it does not mean you won Daeron” she proclaimed. He could not deny it he wanted her right there and then.

He got off her and offered her his hand “Your good Lyarra, a true Visenya”

She took his hand and he helped her up “Thank you, Daeron you are as well, a little raw, but you did not have the Sword of the Morning teaching you. I am sure if you ask, he will oblige” She said huffing.

“Yes, I think I will have to ask him,” He said staring at her. _If we were already married, I would be taking her back to our bed right now!_ “I like this side of you Lyarra I hope I see it often.

She smiled give him a small laugh “If we spar often you will” she is still looking at him with her grey eyes.

Lord Stark came down “Ok, Lyarra I think it is time you readied yourself for the day yes?”

She turned to Lord Stark and gave him a nod “Yes father” then she looked back to Daeron “Thank you for the dance Daeron”

He nodded “Yes I enjoyed dancing with you as well Lyarra” she smiled and left followed by Missandei. _I can see it now she will be a handful once she builds her confidence, lords help me._

He stood next to Ned Stark and lent into him watching his future wife walk away. “That is the fire I would like her to bring as Queen Lord Stark”

“Give her time and she will do as such, your grace” Ned answered smiling.

The rest of the day was spent seeing to wedding preparations Daeron and his mother handled the Dothraki celebration and the Starks handled the Northern ceremony. Missandei spent the Day with Lyarra mostly trying out different hairstyles for the wedding Lyarra said she would have two one for the Dothraki and one for the ceremony itself just as she would wear two different dresses.

After supper he went looking for Lyarra only to be told she was in the crypts with her mother his mother and him thought they would say there good nights to her before tomorrow.

**Lyarra Winterfell Crypts.**

“I…. I suppose this is a long time coming mother. Tomorrow I wed King Daeron Targaryen. My fathers’ brother so my uncle, I guess. It was a little strange to me at first marrying my uncle, but such unions are not unheard of here in the North.” She laughed softly to herself “I guess it is true what they say dragons are meant for dragons” she let out a big sigh.

“In truth I am nervous. Were you? When you ran off and married Rhaegar, my father? It still feels like a strange concept for me that you two were my parents. That I am the heir to the Iron throne. I must wed my uncle to protect myself, my family, and the people. Something you failed to do when you ran off with my father” there was anger in her tone.

“If you had lived what would you have done would you have accepted your fate as Roberts Queen and would I have been your little secret or would the world have known of me?” a tear streamed down her left cheek “Was the death of your father, brother, Rhaegar and yourself all worth it in the end leaving myself an orphan to be raised as a loved bastard by what was left of your family?”

She lent against the wall facing her mother crypt “And what of what you put Daeron and his brother through life on the run? Would you be feeling guilty about it? Do you now?” she plucked the string on her harp slowly “I wanted to run away like you and forsake my duty, but your example taught me better. I will be the woman you could not be for the people deserve a better world than the shit one you two left it in”

She began playing a tune “But I forgive you the both of you because carrying so much anger for you two going forward into my marriage will only lead to making myself suffer.”

She looked down to her harp “I am told this song made you cry mother at Harrenhal. He played it to the crowd, and it made the she-wolf weep like a maiden. I will play it to you tonight because after I leave you will never hear it again”

_“High in the halls of the kings who are gone._

_Jenny would dance with her Ghosts._

_The one she had lost and the one she had found._

_And the who had loved her the most._

_The one who’d been gone for so very long._

_She couldn’t remember their names._

_They spun her around on the damp old stone._

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain._

_And she never wanted to leave._

_She never wanted to leave._

_She never wanted to leave._

_She never wanted to leave._

**Rhaella Crypts of Winterfell.**

Her voice was beautiful like Edmure Tully had said. And she sang Rhaegar’s song. She felt a tear stream her cheek. She was Rhaegar’s little girl a child she missed seeing grow up and a daughter her eldest son would never meet. She stood and listened looking to her son who seemed as if he was in a trance listening to Lyarra. Rhaella thought on what Lyarra had said to her mother.

She had not even thought about whether Lyarra would look fondly on Lyanna or Rhaegar as their actions were the sparks that both Robert and Aerys used to helped ignite the war.

Lyarra had seen and heard of the after affects her parent’s actions had on the Starks and Westeros while Daeron had only seen how it affected their family. Lyanna chose Love yet Lyarra had chosen her duty mother and daughter were quite different women yet similar in many ways. She continued to listen to her sing.

_They danced through the day and into the night._

_Through the snow that swept through the hall._

_From winter to summer then winter again_.

_Til the walls did crumble and fall._

_And she never wanted to leave._

_Never wanted to leave._

_Never wanted to leave._

_Never wanted to leave._

_And she never wanted to leave._

_Never wanted to leave._

_Never wanted to leave._

_Never wanted to leave._

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone._

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts._

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found._

_And the ones who had loved her the most._

Rhealla wiped away her tears as Lyarra finished her song and turned to them giving a sad smiled.

**Daeron Crypts of Winterfell.**

Her voice was mesmerising and beautiful. He could feel a hint of sadness in her voice as she sang and the word to the song in some ways matched her own life Lyanna and Rhaegar were now ghosts. Parents she had lost but only just found.

He also knew Lyarra did not want to leave Winterfell she loved her life here with the Starks. Daeron also knew he would now not be able to convince her to stay. Her voice speaking with her mother was firm and sure of her decision to become queen.

She was quite a woman and the right choice to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

**Lyarra Crypts of Winterfell.**

She finished her song and silently stared at her mother’s statue before turning to Daeron and her grandmother and giving them a sad smile.

Then she gave her mother one last look “Goodbye mother I hope you and father are at peace.” She pulled the blue rose she had pinned on her dress off and placed it in the statue’s hands. Closed her eyes for a moment. “Tomorrow, Queen Visenya Targaryen is born but I will always miss being Lyarra Snow” Then she turned and made her way to the other dragons leaving with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the Wedding.


	4. The Dragon King and The Wolf Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding.

**Daeron Targaryen Outside Wintertown in the Wolfswood.**

She looked even more beautiful than the moment he had met her. His queen wore a lovely blue dress with blue roses stitched into it. Her silver crown sat atop her head and her dark brown tresses lightly braided but still hung loose down to her back. Her white wolf sat beside her enjoying the feast.

Not once had she squirmed when one of the Dothraki had fallen in their displays of combat. The Orgies, however, was a different case. They clearly unsettling her even if she had done her best to hide it, he could see it.

He put his hand on hers “You Look unsettled Lyarra?” Her eyes flickered to him then back to the orgies on display giving a nervous smile.

She cleared her throat focusing back on him “I… I did not realize sex could be so r… r… rough on w… w… women”

He looked to the Dothraki for a moment then back to her “It will not be that like for you Lyarra.” She looked at him confused. He let out a deep breath “Our first time together. I will be far more…. I will be taking it slow and gentle with you. I have no wish to hurt you or for your first or any experience with me to be unpleasant”

He looked around “Most of the women involved in the orgies today are more experienced. However, the Dothraki are not known for treating their women the best they have come a long way but they still have a ways to go” He looked at her giving her a smile and squeezing her hand. “I will not treat you the same. If I am doing something wrong or something you dislike Lyarra, you must tell me ok?”

She gave him a single nod “What of once we are in the Red Keep Daeron? What will be expected of me? What if I wish to continue to ride and spar with my sword?”

“A Khaleesi always rides a horse just like her husband even if she is ready to give birth to a child. I will expect the same for my own queen. As for your sword skills. I have no wish to take anything from you that makes you happy. I also find the fact that you can defend yourself comforting”

One of her eyebrows raised “Oh?”

“Most men would expect you to put the sword away, in fact, one of my advisors Lord Jon Connington suggested as such but I would never expect that from you Lyarra” He smiled at her putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Women are the first to suffer and often suffer the worst fate’s when war breaks out and it hits their doorsteps most men would think again about going after a woman who was trained to fight by the Sword of the Morning. Dothraki respect and follow strength Layrra and I respect your skills with a sword, and I have no wish to change who you are” He kissed her hand.

“Thank you Daeron” She let out her huff “Now I am only nervous about the B... B… Bedding”

“What is the bedding?” He asked.

She chuckled at his query “It is an old wedding tradition, After the feast tonight the women will drag you off stripping you of you clothing leaving you as naked as your name day” His eyebrows shot up and she laughed again “The men do the same for me then they throw us alone in our room together to consummate the m.. m… Marriage”

‘Well, that is not happening. Only I get to see her’ He thought to himself.

He sighed shaking his head “Lyarra I’m afraid that will not be happening tonight”

“It is tradition” She declared firmly.

He nodded looking away from her “Maybe for lords and ladies who wed” Then he looked to her “You are Queen of the Sevan Kingdoms. You are not a Lady. You are Queen Visenya Targaryen. The only man who should or will see you unclothed is me your husband” he noticed her disapproving look.

“It is difficult enough for a man to command respect from men. The last thing you will need Lyarra is the Lords currently present in Winterfell talking about how they saw you naked and how they got to touch your bare ass” He explained. Truth be told he just did not want any other man touching his wife, so he needed to draw a line somewhere.

“I see….” He noticed her pondering his explanation. “You a most likely right Daeron. I am thinking about this like I am just a lady of the court.”

He nodded “Exactly you are not. Like me, you will rule at court and to do so you need them to respect you. Very few men will respect a woman they have seen naked Lyarra”

She nodded to him “I will have to speak to you, my father…. My uncle about it then”

Daeron shook his head “Ned Stark is still your father Lyarra no need to keep up appearances with me and I will speak with him while you are getting ready”

**Ashara Dayne Red Keep.**

It was good to have some alone time with Elia. She had not seen her old friend since the rebellion. “You seem to be doing better Elia your health is holding up?”

The Dornish princess smiled. “Yes, I have had my up’s and downs over the years, but I do my best to stay healthy”

“I hear you have a daughter now. A shame you did not bring her with you.” She asked.

“Yes, Mara, she is the jewel of my eyes, but she is a shy and gentle girl not suited for the red keep. You yourself must be happy to finally meet your own”

She looked at the princess confused “My own what?”

“Your daughter, Lyarra Snow you must be so happy to finally meet her as a woman grown” She replied.

She could not help but start laughing which confused the Dornish princess “Lyarra Snow is not my daughter Elia and while I do have a daughter I can confirm with you that she was not with Ned Stark”

“Then who’s is Ned Starks bastard’s mother?” She asked shocked.

She smirked “Who indeed” was all she replied tapping her lips with her finger.

Elia seemed to realize quickly “Rhaegar and Lyanna!”

Ashara winked “Shhhhh Elia, it is a big secret. Why do you think three kings guard followed the girl back to Winterfell and why do you think King Daeron and his mother rushed off to the North so quickly?”

Elia laughed “Well Doran, Arianne and the Tyrells will be disappointed when they return won’t they”

Ashara scoffed “True, not that the King cares. I just cannot wait to see the arrogant old bitches face when she learns that Ned Stark held on to the most a valuable piece of the puzzle”

“Why what did the Queen of Thorns say?” Elia asked.

“That no woman in the world could compare to her beautiful Margery,” she said informing her friend.

Elia asked “Margery is beautiful but beautiful girls are plentiful these days a Targaryen Princess is a rare sight”

She put her glass of wine up “Indeed they are”

**Lyarra Snow/ Visenya Targaryen.**

“You look like a true Queen Lyarra” Her father spoke proudly placing her crown on her head. He sighed. “If only your mother could see you now”

She looked up at her father smiling “I had the best man in Westeros step up to raise me in her place” She looked at herself in the mirror. Dressed entirely in white with a few blue roses placed on her dress. “Does not make me wonder what could have been any less. Would I have been happy growing up in the Red Keep with all the restriction that likely would have been placed on me”

Her father shook his head “It matters not, you would have grown to be amazing no matter what dear” he kissed her head before grabbing her arm “It is time for your King to meet his Queen”

She nodded taking a deep breath “Yes father it is”

The walk to the Godswood might have been the longest walk of her life. However, she felt a strange sense of calm as they made their way to the Harth Tree where her king and her husband waited for her. Everyone’s attention was on her, but she was not afraid.

Her grandmother stood to the right side beside Ser Arthur and Maester Aemon. She could not hear what her grandmother was saying but she believed she was likely describing what she looked like.

Lady Stark, Sansa and Arya stood to the left with Bran, Rickon and the dire wolves. Only Ghost was not with them her white wolf preferred to walk beside her.

Robb stood at the front before the Hearth Tree. They had decided her brother would perform the ceremony as her father was to give her away.

She stopped before her King.

**Daeron Targaryen.**

Gasps were aplenty as she made her way to him. Gone was the girl who had lived with the persona of a Snow and here was a woman who had the look of a true Queen.

‘My Queen’

He thought she looked beautiful this morning but tonight before the Hearth Tree she was something else entirely. Her hair was now fashioned with intricate braids with a small blue rose pin on both sides of her head with her silver crown sitting atop it.

She smiled at him as he smiled at her. “You look Stunning Lyarra” he proclaimed grabbing her hands in his.

“You have cleaned up well yourself Daeron” she replied.

He laughed “I do, don’t I” She gave a small chuckle at his confidence or maybe it was arrogance probably both.

Robb Stark cleared his throat. “Who comes before the Old Gods?”

Her attention quickly focused on her brother before resting back on him. “L… Lyarra Sn…. Princess Visenya of House Targaryen comes here to be wed, a woman grown trueborn and noble, she comes here to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?” Her little slip up with her name seemed to amuse the Starks he even felt himself chuckle at it.

Daeron smiled at her “Daeron Stormborn of House Targaryen, King of the Sevan Kingdoms. Who gives her?” His eyes still stayed focused on her.

“Ned Stark her father… uncle” Ned said swiftly correcting himself.

“Lyar…. Princess Visenya, do you take this man?” Robb asked her.

“I t… take this man” She answered there seemed to be a little hesitation in her voice, but it seemed more due to nerves than anything.

“King Daeron, do you take this woman?” Robb continued waiting for his answer.

“I take this woman” He had no hesitation in his voice as he kept his focus on his queen.

He then removed her maiden cloak from her back placing his own on her. Passing her old cloak to Robb. He figured she would wish to keep it.

He then rubbed her cheek placing a gentle kiss on her lips which she returned. After he pulled back there were claps and cheers as he noticed his mother wiping tears from her own eyes.

Finally, he eagerly scooped her up carrying her to the feast.

‘Now I have my Queen’

**Queen Visenya Targaryen.**

“You look wonderful sweetheart” Her grandmother declared as she brought her into a hug.

“Thank you. Its w… was not a difficult as I thought it would be. I was a little afraid I would break d… down in front of everyone” she replied.

Her grandmother laughed “There were a few slip-ups, but you did wonderfully out there” Her grandmother rubbed her shoulders “So how does it feel to be Queen?”

She shrugged “N... No different than it did when I got up this morning or y… y… yesterday”

Rhaella laughed “Remember that feeling as a crown can get to anyone’s head” Rhaella looked a Daeron for a moment.

“What?” was all her husband said back to her grandmother.

Rhaella laughed “Don’t you what me. You know how you can get sometimes son” She gave him a hug “Anyway congratulation to you both we shall speak later”

Both she and her husband nodded then her grandmother made her way and sat at the table.

Maester Aemon made his way to them with her uncle Benjen “It was a beautiful ceremony. I only wish my blind eyes could have seen it”

She grabbed his hands in hers “Thank you Uncle Maester. I am glad you could be here with us”

Daeron put his hand on his shoulder “Tomorrow uncle I wish to take you to meet the Dragons as a gift of appreciation for you being here”

The old Maester smiled “I would love to meet them”

She hugged her uncle Benjen “I am glad you made it here Uncle Benjen”

Her uncle nodded “I would not miss it. After I take Maester Aemon back to the wall I will be joining you up south as one of the Kingsgaurd”

She looked sadly at the old dragon “You will not be joining us Uncle Maester?”

He shook his head “I am a Maester of the Citadel sworn in service to Castel Black my child. It is my place. I did not leave after the near-collapse of our house I will not do so now. However, it brings me comfort knowing our House shall continue on”

She nodded accepting his decision “I understand Uncle Maester”

Then her uncle Benjen led the old dragon to the table to feast as She and Daeron took their places at the head of the table.

After a while, her father approached her carrying a high harp in his hands placing it in front of her. She noticed her grandmother gasp at the sight of it. It was a deep crimson in colour with a dragon head carved at each end and sliver stings. The harp was breathtaking. “W... Where Did you get such a h… h… harp father?” her fingers plaid with the silver strings.

“I have held onto this Harp since the day I found you and your mother at the tower of Joy” Her attention moved from the harp to her father. She did not need an explanation on where it came from, she knew what the harp was.

‘Rhaegars harp... my father's harp’ She took a deep breath as her fingers played with the stings.

It sounded quite different to her old wooden harp it was a more pleasant sound a more professional sound. It would take a while for her to adjust to using it.

“I am not giving this to you Lyarra” Her father confessed “I am returning it to you. This harp in Rhaegar’s hands and with his voice captivated your mother and every other woman in Harrenhal. You were meant to have it”

“Thank y… you father” She could not say anything else about the gift. It was a magnificent instrument. She had her mothers crown, her father’s harp, her ancestor’s sword and a dire wolf all she needed now was a dragon of her own.

He smiled and nodded “I’ll have it taken to your room so you can take it with you when we leave for the south soon” She smiled still moving her fingers over the harp. She looked at her father giving him a nod as the harp was taken by Ser Arthur to her and Daeron’s room as she would not be sleeping in her old room anymore.

**King Daeron Targaryen.**

The groans of disappointment were loud when they left. He scooped up and carried his new wife towards their room right after Ned Stark announced that there would be no bedding. It was not just the men who were disappointed but the women as well. It was just the two of them as Lyarra’s wolf was staying with Arya for the night.

He did not think he would be nervous as he had bedded women before, but this was different Lyarra was his wife and his Queen. He had to be good and she had to feel good.

As he closed the door locking it he noticed her attention was on Rhaegars harp she strummed the strings for a little bit taking a deep breath.

He made his way to her putting his hands on her arms rubbing them. She flinched a little. He then turned her around and looked her in the eyes. “Lyarra, we do not have to do this tonight if you feel you are not ready for this”

She gulped but he continued “Lord Varys is preparing a ceremony for the people up south for when we arrive in the capital. If you need more time to prepare yourself, we will consummate our marriage after the ceremony in Kings Landing”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them then shook her head. “No! I was raised in the North Daeron and I follow the old gods” She kept her eyes focused on him “We will consummate our marriage tonight after the ceremony of the old gods, I care not for the gods of the south”

“I understand why we must have a ceremony for the people south but this night is what matters to me and I will not dishonour the old gods or my Stark ancestor's traditions” Her voice was confident and firm in her decision and it was all Daeron needed to hear.

He nodded “As my queen commands” He slowly began to remove her dress. He removed it gently and slowly savouring undressing his wife as she did the same for him. She was still nervous, but he understood he remembered his first time.

She was perfect her body was a beautiful as her. Nice plump perky breasts she was shapely and fit he noticed her eyes trailing his own body stopping at his member. “I have never seen a mans cock before” Her eyebrows raised as his cock became hard. Lyarra looking him over seemed to do something to him.

She clears her throat “How does that fit inside me?”

He walked over to her embracing her “With preparation Lyarra you will be slick enough that it will fit inside you. It will still hurt a little however as it is your first time” Her grabbed her hand leading her to the bed “Come, my Queen”

Once they got to the bed “Get on the bed and lie on your back” he commanded.

She obliged him moving slowly on her back shuffling on her elbows. ‘God’s she is beautiful’

He climbed over to her leaning over her kissing her caressing her plump left breast. She flinched “Sorry your hand was cold”

“He laughed “Best I warm them up here before I concentrate on you down there” She nodded trusting he knew what he was doing.

He started kissing her neck as he fondled her breasts. He wanted to savour her all of her. She left out a gasp when her right nipple went into his mouth.

He sucked on his finger for a moment before stroking her entrance with it. She flinched a little, but he had expected she would. Her breathing was heavy as he moved his mouth to her abdomen kissing and licking it. His fingers continued to stoke at her folds which were now wet from his playfulness.

Finally, he moved his mouth to her wet cunt licking away at it. She had a sweet taste to her one he could eat forever. He could hear soft moans coming from her. She was now breathing heavy.

He stopped and looked up at her “Lyarra are you still with me”

She almost looked angry at him for stopping. “Don’t fucking stop now Daer Just keep doing what you are doing” her demand made him laugh and he went back to devouring her but he did not let her cum he wanted her to cum with him inside her he wanted to feel her wrapped around him.

She sat up once he stopped looking at his member which was now standing up “M… May it touch it”

He laughed “Well it is yours now” She bit her lip grabbing it slowly and gently. He flinched “Fuck your hands are cold”

“Sorry” she touched it again giving it a couple of strokes.

He then stopped her “I will show you the fun we can have with it later” She looked up at his eye and he could swear she was holding back a smirk.

He laid her back down kissing her knowing that in a way she was now tasing herself. He climbed over the top of her lining up to her entrance rubbing himself between her folds to coat himself in her wetness.

“You ready?” he asked. She took a deep breath then gave him a nod.

He pushed the tip in as he lent on top of her he felt her nails did into him.

‘Fuck!’ he thought. She was way tighter than he thought she would be. He stopped and gave her walls time to adjust before he plunged any deeper. He pulled back from her to look her in the eyes she had a single tear coming from her left eye. “Are you ok?”

She took a deep breath “It hurts a little, but I knew it would”

**Queen Visenya Targaryen.**

Her husband had stopped to see if she was ok. It hurt but it was not unbearable. “I’m going to push further in ok?”

She nodded he lent back into her and push further as the stinging returned. She wrapped herself around him digging her nails into his back as she cuddled into his neck.

He stayed still for a while before he began to move slowly. There was a small stinging feeling for a while, but it faded quickly.

He sped up as he brought his lips to her distracting her with a long kiss. She heard herself moan as pleasure once again returned to her body as she felt herself heat up. “I don’t think I’ll last too much longer Lyarra you're too tight”

Her legs clenched around his waist as he speeds up even faster as she felt him go as deep into her as he could. Every muscle in her body spasms. She now struggled to keep a grip on him as he continued to fuck her until he finally collapsed on her both smelling of sweat and breathing heavy. She had not even realized she had wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss his neck.

Eventually, he pulled out of her. Getting up from the bed. “There is so much blood is it meant to be like this”

He was still breathing heavy and he brought her some water to drink. “It is normal my Queen. You were tight he grabbed a washcloth and wet it before coming over to her and gently cleaning her.

He looked at her “You are perfect my Queen. Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head “No there was some pain, but it was nothing I could not handle, my King” He kissed her again.

Then when over to the basin before cleaning himself. “It will only get better from here, my Queen” he declared.

“I hope so because that was not bad,” She said in return.

**King Daeron Targaryen.**

She was everything he had hoped for and tonight had been everything he needed now all that was left to do was for them to return to the capital and rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next the trip south.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I just happened to find this as well as a couple of other fics I started but never finished this one I just found interesting.
> 
> I would have chosen a different name for Ghost in the fic as Ghost is female Lyarra was not a shadow or a Ghost in Winterfell she was very much a part of the family try to think of a different name but could not.
> 
> There were two versions of the fic on was drastically different I thought about putting that up as well but the first chapter was never finished.


End file.
